Eragon Reborn
by LurkxReptile
Summary: AU, Saphira, a normal girl, finds a boy in the spine. Eragon wakes up with Saphira watching over him, both of their lives are changed when they learn that they were chosen to become dragons. To revive the once powerful race, and to stop the evil king Galbatorix. What will happen? Will they fall for each other or will they turn against each other. ExS
1. Findings in the Spine

**Authors Note: All Rights Reserved to Christopher Paolini, characters, and names are owned by him. I am only adding a few new animals here and there. The characters will be represented differently, like the title, This is an AU, where things are a little different. If any work from another author has been used, I apologize. Just PM me, and I will immediately change it. Other than that, ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

Findings in the Spine

Saphira, a young 17 year old girl, with blond hair and sapphire like eyes, readied herself for the kill. The stag that she had been hunting for two days was now in range of her bow. She strung an arrow and pulled back on the bow. Keeping calm, she aimed directly at the unsuspecting Buck. Without a second thought she released the arrow and it flew forward and hit the stag straight in its heart. The buck quickly began to run, fearing that it had been attacked; it did not want to die. She watched as it ran up the rocky hills, through a thin forest of trees. "Now, I must find it." She rolled her eyes and began the expectantly long walk. She followed the blood trails all over the spine. The drops soon became puddles and she knew that the deer was close. Really close.

Saphira quickened her pace. The deer was for her uncle. She had been taken in as a little girl and as such became the daughter he never had. To her, he was her father. She also had a cousin, Roran. He was like a brother. Roran was always watching out for Saphira. She had a tendency to get into trouble. Roran was always there to help her get out of that problem. She had grown up with them and soon took over the role of gathering food from any bushes nearby, to cleaning dishes, and then finally tending the fields with her uncle and cousin. Life was good, but as the Empire grew, so did the taxes. Her small family was beginning to grow to nothing more than a few pieces of gold. As each season brought in traders, so did problems with the fields. Whenever there was a good harvest. Her uncle could make dew and get by with the minimal price. But when the harvest was poor, they all suffered. This was not turning out as good as it would have.

Roran was becoming attached to a girl in the nearest town called Carvahall. He had met her when she had moved to town with her father, the towns butcher. Saphira had met this girl only a couple times but she liked her, she rather did not like this girl's father. Once Saphira had tried to barter with him for some cuts of meat, but yet he refused her. Calling her a child and that she was nothing more. If it wasn't for a townsman who had stopped by, she would have tried and strangled the bloody and grizzled man. But alas, she went home with no meat, with fall quickly approaching, her family would have a tuff time in finding money to get food. Roran was forced to go hunting; he refused, because he wanted to go into town to see his girl. Saphira spoke up and said that she would go and hunt. Her uncle refused, but she reminded him that it was almost time to harvest the fields and that money was not going to be very ample this winter. He sadly accepted and she was off.

Now she was out in the mountain, which people did not like. The reason it was called the Spine, was because of the steep cliffs, forests that spread for miles, and jagged rocks. Any outsider who entered was usually never seen again. Only the local men were able to navigate through its terrible terrain. Even then few came home to tell the tale. Saphira was not afraid but she respected the mountain. It was not a place of horrible deaths that people told rumors about. It was a land that was unique in its own way. The way the birds chirped, the tranquil sounds of moving water, always calmed Saphira. She was the only girl in the whole community that was brave enough to go in and lived to tell the tale.

Finally the vast amounts of blood began to come closer and closer. She walked calmly; her kill was just right over the top of the rocky hill that she was on. With each step she took, her movements became wobbly. With the need for food, her heart began pound and adrenaline took over. She began to run up the hill. White puffs of condensation escaped her lips. The days were starting to become cold. She reached the top, only have her heart sink when a cat was seen prowling towards her kill. This cat was one of the many creatures that the forest inhabited. It was known was a sabor. It was bigger than a lion. It had long, pearly while fangs that protruded from its mouth.

Her efforts were about to be lost, she quickly pulled out another arrow out of her pack and restrung it in her bow. The sabor prowled close to the ground. It was only an instinct that this cat had. The sabor, like her needed to survive, to live, to prosper, it was not to succeed. Saphira needed this one, her many, long hunts were going to go without reward, if she did not take what was rightfully hers. She took aim at the cat. It stopped and smelled the air, a low growl escaped its mouth and its tail began to twitch in agitation. It changed its course and began to run at her. She followed it as it approached quickly. She let the arrow go, but it missed by mere inches of the sabors head. The arrow hit the ground and the cat continued to charge at her.

Her heart was pounding heavily; fear was flooding her mind as the sabor was only ten yards away. Saphira turned and ran, she did not know where, but it had to be a way, to stay away from that cat. The sabor roared and leaped at her, only missing as she changed her course and instead ran to the left. The sabor recovered and quickly caught up with her. She ran back up the hill and dropped her pack, lightening her weight, she gained some speed. As she ran, she was suddenly tripped by something. She hit the ground hard and scrapped her knees. She looked to see that it was her dead deer that had caused her fall. The sabor was close. It leaped again. This time there was nowhere to go, no time to get up, she was dead.

As the cat soared through the air, I bright blinding light appeared right before Saphira. She closed her eyes and shut her ears as a loud BANG, was heard. Even with her hands over her ears, the sound from the explosion was so loud, that when the Spine quieted, a loud ringing could still be heard in her ear drums. Bright dots were seen even as her eyes were shut. Saphira soon opened her eyes and there in front of her lied a boy.

She was so caught up with the deer and sabor that she did not even see the boy until she found her deer only a few feet away. Only then did she finally see him. When she saw that he was not moving, then did she recognize that he needed her aid! She grabbed her pack and approached him. He was wearing, some sort of loin cloth, but his bare chest was in open view. She blushed, a little as she looked him over. He looked to be about her age with blond hair, and a very strong chin. His arms were defined with lean muscles and his torso was covered with muscular abs. To any women, he would be considered to be very handsome, but for Saphira he was a person in need of her help at the moment. She swallowed her shyness and reached down to feel his arm for a pulse.

As she felt his warm skin, another bright light appeared and burned her hand. It sent lightning like tingling sensations up her hand, through her arm and into her head. She could not withstand the pain any longer and passed out. She awoke in the afternoon, the bright reds and oranges were breaking through the thinning trees leaves. She opened her eyes to the sound of the boys snoring. She was glad to see that he was breathing. "If only he could wake would this be so much easier." She thought. To her displeasure, he did not wake up when she tried. It was as if he was alive, but in some sort of trance that kept him from becoming responsive to her actions at getting him to awake.

She bit her lip and found that the only way to get him back to her home was going be a very difficult way. She grabbed her satchel and strapped it over her shoulder. She then summoned all of her strength and pulled him up and on her back. He was lighter than he looked, but still heavy enough that every step she took would be hard. She slowly struggled her way through the rough terrain. What should have took her only a few hours to get to her marked check point, actually took the rest of the day. She finally stopped at the small creak that told her that it would only take one more day and then she would be home on the farm once again.

She made a small fire to keep them both warm, see as he was still in a trance. She wanted to give him food but did not want choke him, so she only dabbed his lips with several droplets of her last bit of fresh water. She ate in silence, while she listened to his snoring. A smile cracked on her face and her cheeks became a bright red. He was definitely handsome, no matter if he needed her help. She soon closed her eyes and fell asleep. Her dreams led her to being back on the farm. She was joined by the boy, they worked together in the fields and he helped her with the dishes. It was great, as she looked into his eyes; they stared back with nothing but love. As he leaned down, she moved her head up with anticipation of what was about to occur. As their lips touched, Saphira was awakened by the light of the morning sun.

She felt that her heart was again pounding. Her cheeks were hot and again red in color. "Was that dream real?" She questioned herself. It felt so real to her; she could feel his warm, tender lips touch hers. The only thing that had stopped her from feeling that sensation was the sun. She mumbled some words, it had ruined the moment. She looked to her right to see that the boy was still sleeping. "It was just a dream. I don't even know this boy….so how can I feel something so strong for him?" Saphira continued to ponder on this tender subject as she gathered up the remnants of her camp.

As the last remains of the fire was put out, she re-strapped her satchel and again began her slow journey with carrying the boy home. Some of the journey was hard. The task of keeping the boy safe from harm while Saphira climbed up steep, rocky hills were one of the toughest. Saphira had luckily caught him once when he was about to fall backwards off of her back. Finally her efforts of tiredly trekking through the Spine were rewarded; the final rise that would soon give way to an open pasture, where a little cottage was built would come into view. Home was within her grasp. She summoned her entire strength and pushed over that rising and her home came into view.

It was built with any type of wood that her uncle would have found. Smoke was coming from the bricked chimney that stood from on the side. Saphira made her way down the mountain and hurried as fast as should home. When she made it past the fence that lead into a small yard, Garrow, her uncle, came running out of the door. She dropped her pack and bow. He hugged her tightly, he was happy to see her safe and sound.

"Uncle, he needs our help."

"Who needs our help, my darling?" He questioned.

Garrow released Saphira from their embrace. She turned and showed the limp boy that was she held on her back with his feet, dirty, and bleeding from being dragged through spine.

"Oh yes, RORAN COME QUICKLY!"

Roran ran out of the cottage, he was just a little taller than the boy, with brown hair, brown eyes, and a muscular frame.

"What is it father?" He asked.

"Help me with him son, he is weak and needs bed rest, please help, Saphira had to drag him all of the way here."

Roran did not waste any time. He joined his father and got the boy out of Saphiras clutches and brought him into the cottage. Saphira followed, she forgot about her satchel and bow and arrows, and ventured into the home. The boy was put on a roughly made cot, Saphira stayed with him. She ignored the burning pains in her legs. She sat with the boy, as he continued his slumber. Saphira had to finally leave and enter the small kitchen and poured herself a bowl of stew that was boiling in a pot. The food was hot and felt good as she blew and sipped it down. By this time, nightfall had completely fallen. Saphira continued to stay and watched over the boy. Garrow made a little pad out of blankets for her to lie on. She lied and listened to the boys breathing. Once again sleep over came her and she began to dream about a future life with this mysterious boy.

**Authors Note: This was my first Eragon Fan fic. It may not be the best, this story is going to be an experiment. All comments including flames are accepted. I really want to work on my detailing, and so feed back is appreciated.**


	2. Awakening

**Authors Note: Not a lot happens in this chapter and I apologize. Also some writers block kept me from making it the way I wanted, I tried my best, but in my opinion, this not that good of a chapter. I hope this does not discourage anyone from reading it, Also, The next chapter is called Life on the farm  if any anyone has some ideas for it, I will try and add them to the best of my ability. I plan to have more action and revelations in the next few chapters, but for now this it. I guess Enjoy. It won't hurt if I get flamed. I expect it.**

Chapter 2

Awakening

Morning came too soon for Saphira. She opened her beautiful, sapphire eyes and took in and inhaled deeply. "Uncle Garrow must have made some fresh stew." She thought. Sitting up, she noticed the boy that was still sleeping in the cot next to her. She grunted slightly as she tried to stand, her legs felt like jelly and her back hurt from sleeping on the hardwood floor. She stretched out all of her limbs and found some relief when she felt her joints pop. Saphira stood and slowly walked into the kitchen. The morning was just beginning. The sun was just coming over the horizon. Saphira could see it, with all of its reds, yellows and oranges. If not for her drowsiness, she would have taken the time to watch as it slowly rose in the sky.

She made herself a bowl of stew and sat down at the four person dinner table, where her uncle and cousin were sitting and sipping on some fresh coffee. She had never quite understood why they drank the bitter brewery, when she asked about it all they had said was that it gave them enough energy to start the day. Saphira dismissed this and stayed with just eating the morning stew. She blew on the hot remnants and then sipped the juices and then ate the vegetables or small pieces of meat that accompanied the stew.

All of them remained quiet, they were basically going through the same routine, which they had all done for the last several years. Saphira stood when she was finished and put her bowl in a pile with other dirty dishes. "I am going to have to clean those dishes; they are really starting to pile up." She thought as she turned and sat back down. The silence was usually nothing to worry about, but with a 'guest' sleeping in the small living room next to them, this was concerning to her. She decided that the topic that all were avoiding was going to have to be brought up by none other than her.

"So what is going to happen to the boy, now that he is here." She asked to them.

Garrow and Roran looked at each other and then back at her.

"We don't know. If you found him in the spine then that could mean many different things. How did you find him?" Garrow asked.

Saphira thought for a second, "If I tell them, they will throw him out before he awakens. For now I will just have keep the truth from them."

"I was looking for the deer I had just shot; uh…sorry I did not bring it back uncle. Anyway, as I worked my way over a hill, there he was just lying in the middle of the clearing. He was asleep and I knew that I had to get him out of there, so I brought him home." She answered.

"Saphira do not worry about the deer, we will make it through, I promise you darling. The boy can stay until he is well enough to make decisions for himself."

Inside, Saphira was in elation. She kept her composure and thanked her Uncle Garrow for the decision. Her uncle and cousin soon got up to tend to the farm, with Garrow checking the fields and Roran chopping wood for the winter. This left Saphira to wonder around the cottage and attend to her own tasks. Every chance she had was spent checking on the sleeping boy, but alas, he would never wake up. The day soon came to an end, Saphira was exhausted, usually she would have easily of finished her chores and still had enough time to run off and explore the wilderness that was next to her farm, but because of her instinct of helping someone, she lied next to the sleeping boy again on the hardwood floors.

The next few days were the same, Saphira would check on the mysterious boy and then she would begin her chores of the day. Soon her routine was back to normal as her leg muscles healed and strengthened. She never gave up hope of one day that he would awaken and then she could truly meet him.

One night was different. Saphira had a strange feeling inside, something that kept pushing her to grab the boys hand like she had done in the forest. This soon became all she could think about. As she sat by his side, her heart began to quicken as she raised her right hand. She slowly moved it and as it got closer to his, a pulsing blue light glowed from her hand; it increased in brightness as she so delicately wrapped her fingers around his. Their hands grew hot and the light shined so brightly that the entire room was lit up as she continued to grip his strong hand. The light slowly dimmed and Saphira saw that it was coming from some sort of sign or insignia that was scarred on her hand. She let go of the boys hand studied that mark as it continued to dim. It started in the middle of her palm and then looped around her wrist twice and then finally ended a few inches up on her forearm. She then looked the boys hand, he had the same markings as well.

With this new revelation, Saphira suddenly felt light headed, as if an out of body experience. As she floated out of her body, a strange presence entered her mind. She tried to focus on it; sadly it was blocked by the means of an almost physical barrier that her mind could not penetrate. She unwillingly was put back in her body, as the last light of her mark faded, everything went black. Saphira fell to floor, completely drained of energy. The boy began to stir, though not awake, it seemed as if the chain that bound him to sleep was finally lifted from him. That night the boy began to dream, though he did not know of what.

Saphira awoke the next morning, she felt as if every amount of energy that kept her awake was not available for her to tap into. But a shuffling of the blankets from the cot next to her got her attention quickly. She sat up and watched, with wide eyes and amazement. The boy was moving, he was about to awake. He sat up and re-wrapped himself with the blanket that he was using. He placed hit bare feet on the ground; instead they touched Saphira's own warm feet. The boy's grogginess was vanquished when he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw, surprised him. There, sat a girl, no older than himself. Something about her sapphire eyes mesmerized him, it was as if he had seen them before.

"Um, hello there….." his words were postponed for a second while he looked around the small room.

"Where…where am I…and who are you?"

Saphira became excited, the mysterious boy was awake and now he was asking about her.

"My…my name is S…S…Saphira, and this is my uncles home." She answered.

"Oh, I am pleased to meet you Saphira, my name is Eragon."

Saphira could not contain her excitement any longer and ran out of the room, leaving Eragon to once again ponder on his own thoughts. This became a struggle on its own, as he tried to remember something, anything, the more he tried to dig into his mind, the more it fought. The only thing that he could remember was his name, Eragon.

Saphira ran out of the house. She quickly made her way out to the fields to call for her uncle. When she finally found him far off tending to a plant, she called out. "UNCLE, HE IS AWAKE, COME AND MEET HIM!" She screamed. Garrow dropped his tools and jogged over to her. They returned to the home and found Eragon still sitting on the cot.

"It's nice to meet you Eragon." Garrow spoke and reached down to shake his hand.

Eragon nodded and shook Garrows hand firmly.

"Um, well maybe you want to take a look around, it's not much but its home. I will get you some clothes to wear." Garrow walked out of the room. Saphira sat beside him and just stared in amazement as Eragon stretched. Garrow quickly returned with a pair of fresh pants, a ragged shirt, and a pair of worn out boots. Garraw handed him the clothing, he responded with a quick thank you. Saphira and Garrow left the room to give him some privacy. Once clothed, Eragon stood and stretched out his legs. His feet stung, as if glass had cut him. He walked into the kitchen and found Saphira waiting for him. She explained that her uncle had returned to their and fields and she would show him around.

The rest of the day was spent leading Eragon around the farm. He more or less paid attention, but he was more focused on his own problem. The only thing that he could remember about himself was his name. This unsettled him, that he just awoke to the sight of a beautiful girl and yet he was more focused on himself. Whenever he tried to get through that mental barrier that blocked him from accessing his memories it would stop him, this led to one question, "Who…am I?" Was all he could think about.


	3. Life on the Farm

**Authors Note: I have added some new Dialogue. They will be represented in Parenthesis and italics, because I do not want to spoil anything before any of you read it. I will reveal what the dialogue will represent next chapter. This chapter, I think came out a little better than my last one. Enjoy. **

Chapter 3

Life on the Farm

As the harvest season became closer, Eragon began to adjust to his new way of life. His days consisted of watching Garrow preen the crops. Too chopping wood for the winter with Roran, his hands began to callas and his muscles began to strengthen. The rest of the day was spent with Saphira, with them either exploring the Spine close to home or helping with her chores. Saphira also began to show him how to shoot a bow and arrow. He was a born natural as he was soon killing anything, from small squirrels in the trees, to deer that Saphira helped him track. With another hunter, Saphira and Eragon were soon able to bring back enough deer, to last the whole winter. Everything was used, the meat was salted and stored away, the skins were set out to tan, they would be used to make new boots and clothing that they severally needed.

Eragons question, just seemed to vanish when he was with Saphira. She gave meaning to his life. He was always excited to spend time with her; sometimes they would walk into the forest and spend the evenings talking about their days, even though it became repetitive. This special time was more spent, with them just enjoying the others company. "It just seems right, to be with her." He thought as they sat and watched the evening sunset from one of the highest parts in the Spine.

"Wow, simply beautiful." Saphira whispered.

"Yeah, I have never seen something so beautiful." Eragon added.

He was lying. He was completely aware of her beauty but because of something, he held back his opinion. Since the day he awoke, she was always there for him. He began to have this strange feeling of staying by her side, as if something was pulling him towards her. It could almost be described as a feeling of protectiveness.

Saphira moved closer to Eragon, she leaned in and placed her head on his strong shoulders. With blushes coming from both them, Eragon moved his head down and made contact with hers. He moved his arm and placed it around her shoulder and pulled her in a little closer. Saphira relished in just sitting with. He was something far from any boy her age that she had ever met. Many of the single men in Carvahall had asked Garrow for her hand in marriage, but He refused them. He used to tell them, that he needed her on the farm. This was not his best lie, but it did hold off all of the bachelors for another whole year. But with Eragon, Garrow seemed to appraise him. Otherwise this little show of seclusion that Eragon and Saphira had would not have been accepted. He did want what was best for Saphira and she knew that.

Their marks glowed slightly, but not enough to be noticed. Every time they became close to each other, their marks would begin to pulsate ever so dimly. With each inch of becoming closer, their marks would glow brighter and brighter. Saphira removed her head from his shoulders, feeling that she was no longer close to him, he turned.

"What's wrong Saphira?" He asked her.

She looked into his brown eyes and smiled, "Nothing is wrong Eragon."

He stared back into her sapphire eyes, those beautiful jewels were shining brightly; both of their hearts began to pound. Eragon slowly moved his head down. Saphira moved her head up ever so slowly. Her heart was beginning to race from the anticipation of what they were about to do. He inched closer; she could feel his warm breath on her lips as she was only centimeters away from his lips. Their show of affection was cut off as a loud growling came from the tree lines. Eragon abruptly stopped and turned his head to see what the sound was coming from. Saphira also looked. Both of the hearts were filled with fear, Eragons was becoming more fearful for Saphira than his self and her the same to him. They watched as three large Sabor cats prowled out into the opening.

The one in the middle was slightly larger than the other two, his right front leg was scorched, his head retained a large bald/scar that went through his right eye and down to its chin. The small pride growled lowly and continued to move forward. Their teeth shined red from the light of the sun. Eragon and Saphira slowly stood, Saphira suddenly recognized the leader. "That has to be the one that tried to kill me, right before Eragon appeared." Eragon moved in front of Saphira and grabbed a large branch and took a defensive stance. The pride split with the outer two starting to enclose Eragon and Saphira. The leader moved in, he was becoming close enough that Eragon could see the saliva dripping from the Sabor's sharp fangs. The Sabor on the left could not maintain its composure long enough, it leaped at Eragon, with its claws raised. Eragon quickly countered and thrust the branches sharper end into the cat's chest.

Causing a high pitched cry of pain to startle other two, the Sabors leaped at them. Eragon grabbed Saphiras hand and ran into the forest. The Sabors smashed into each other. They re-gained their composure and began to chase after them. He did not know where he was going, but Eragon had to get Saphira to a safe location, away from those animals. His efforts were not rewarded; Eragon and Saphira were caught in a trap. They were met by, several other Sabors. The entire pride began to surround them from all angles. The other two Sabors joined their pride. Eragon tried his best to keep Saphira covered. Nothing else was on his mind. Saphira was the only one that drove him to protect her from everything.

His mark began to glow brightly, so bright that he finally took notice. A strange energy rushed through his being. A single word came to him. His other arm began glow as well. He knew what he had to do.

"Saphira, get to the ground."

"What for Eragon, we are surrounded."

"Just trust me, please."

She compiled with his wish and got as close to ground as she could. Once he saw this, his arms grew brighter yet. The energy gathered into his arms and hand. The Sabors were not backing down; they kept moving ever so closer. When they were in leaping distance, one could not take it anymore and leaped. Eragon yelled out, "Brisinger" he thrust his arms outward. Bright blue flames exploded out creating a ring of a fiery blaze with Eragon and Saphira at the epicenter. The wave of infernos hit every single cat, as it touched them; it incinerated all of them into nothing but dust and ash. The wave continued on for a few more inches and then dissipated. Eragon fell to his knees; completely drained of energy, his glowing mark faded. His vision blurred and he fell the rest of the way to the ground and passed out.

"Eragon….ERAGON", Saphira gathered and around Eragon's motionless body. She quickly grabbed his hand to feel for a pulse. Her mark shining as bright as Eragon's once did. Saphira put her head on his strong chest and listened for a heartbeat. She was relieved that his heart was still beating strong. She did not want to leave his side, but with the night quickly taking over the day, she needed to gather wood to make a fire, that would keep them warm and also scare off any predators that loomed near.

By the time the fire was lit, nightfall was upon them. She moved him close to the fire. Saphira had to fight the urge to sleep beside him and moved to the other side of the small fire. She lied down. One thing was running through her mind, "Will he wake up, or will the chains of his long sleep be cast on him once again." She could not hold back her emotions; she cared for him and seeing him weak like this broke her heart. She shut her eyes, one tear escaped. "Oh, please wake up tomorrow."

As the sun rose over the horizon slowly, Eragon awoke. His head felt as if he had been hit a rock. He began to stretch; the memory of what had happened the day before came rushing back. He began to frantically move his head around searching,

"_Where are you Saphira." He thought._

Saphira sat up, "_I am right here Eragon." _She was relieved greatly, to know that he was awake.

Eragon was stunned, he hadn't said anything and yet, Saphira had heard him. She had even responded without even moving her lips.

"_Saphira, how did you do that?"_

"_Do what, Eragon?"_

"_That, you're not moving your lips and yet you are still talking to me, as if you were inside my head."_

Saphira became wide eyed; Eragon was not moving his lips as well.

"_Eragon you doing to, it's as if you are in my mind." _

"_Yeah, how is this possible? I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine."_

Both of them began to block each other from certain thoughts and emotions, but maintained their link. Eragon could feel as if he were mentally inside Saphira's mind, and she in his. He then began to pull away from her. To her disappointment, she moved away as well.

Then Eragon spoke at will once again, through his mouth.

"Wow that was an amazing feeling."

"I agree Eragon."

They found that this new mind link could work at will; they were soon talking inside each other's minds and walked in silence. The rest of the morning was spent walking back to the cottage. When it finally came into view, Saphira had realized something.

"_Eragon, we have to keep this a secret from my uncle and cousin, if they found it we could do this, it could mean that you would have leave me…..I mean us." _She faulted.

"_Ok, but eventually they are going to have to know."_

Both of them agreed and then continued down to the cottage. As they passed the fences, Garrow came running out. He grabbed Saphira and hugged her tightly.

"SAPHIRA, you scared us, I was about to send Rornan out to find both you, what happened?"

"_Saphira, we need to tell him we were attacked, but leave out that we were attacked by whole pride of Sabors and how I killed them all." _Eragon spoke to her through the new link.

"_I agree" _She said back.

"Uncle, we were attacked by a Sabor, Eragon killed it with a branch. If it were not for him, we would not be standing here."

Garrowed looked at Eragon and thanked him. Eragon accepted.

Garrow released Saphira, "Well now that you two are safe and sound. We need you in the fields. Roran has already gone out, it is time. The crops are ready to be harvested."

Garrow, Eragon and Saphira went to the fields. Roran was already swiping at the crops with his scythe. Eragon grabbed his own scythe and began to swipe though the fields. He was still tired from that burst of pure energy, but he was determined to help, for Saphira's sake, and for her family. The entire day was spent on reaping the field of its fruits. Once the plants were cut, they gathered up everything they could carry and took it into the barn. There they loaded it all on a cart. Once that was complete, everyone went inside, and began to prepare for the journey into town. Garrow gathered what gold that they had been saving, Roran bathed, he was getting ready to spend the entire day with his girl. Saphira gathered her own gold that she had been saving up for since she was young. This harvest was not the best, but she was determind to get a special dress that would show her thanks and even maybe even show how much she was starting to truly care about Eragon, it be her gift to him for everthing that he done for her.

That night everyone went to bed especially early. All except for Eragon, his mind was yet again full of questions. "What was that wave of fire? What is on my palm and where did that energy come from?"


	4. Brom's Tale

**Authors Note: As promised, for anyone that did not catch on, its ok, the dialogue that is represented in Parenthesis and italics are Eragons and Saphiras mental Bond, along with any others who can talk the through their minds , they can now speak to each other through their thoughts. This has been my longest chapter yet, normally my chapters will range from 1500 to 2000 words, I know that is short, but it allows me to make several more chapters and that means updates are sooner as well. Other than that enjoy, this will be the last time I say this, all characters are a little different, so don't flame me for changing their appearances or even titles. I am sorry but just wanted everybody to get a heads up on this story. Now enough talk, Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Brom's Tale

The morning came quickly. Eragon and Roran gathered the horses, tied and strapped them to the cart. Once done, they led the horses out of the barn and stopped them at the front door. Saphira strolled out and joined them.

"Where is my father?" Roran asked.

"I am sorry Roran, but he is sick with a fever. He wants you to sell the crops while he gets some rest."

She gave him the small pouch of gold that was to be used for supplies. Roran took his place on the cart and took hold the horses reigns. Eragon and Saphira sat beside him. Roran yanked on the reigns and the horses began to walk forwards. As they exited the fence, Saphira looked back at the farm. Ever since she was a girl, that small cottage was a home to her, but something was always missing. She looked at Eragon, ever since she brought him home, that void was gone. As the cottage began to shrink from her view she smiled, with Eragon she was home, no matter where she was.

The morning air was fresh; a small fog was covering the grounds. The sun was once again turning the night into day. With every foot that it rose, the cold air began warm up.

Carvahall was not that close, but it was far enough that they could live in peace without any worries of the Empire coming and taking away their land, or taxing them for their property. As the town came into view, Eragon got his first glimpse of a community. Carvahall was originally made to be a trading route for nomadic people that made their journeys through the spine. Some traders decided to make it a check point in their journey and so set up a trading post. Then as people began to settle, they built their homes close to town. Carvahall itself was made of only a few taverns, one blacksmiths shop and a butcher. These were the main buildings, though poorly constructed. The rest of the town was made of little shops of goods here and there. When it was time to bring in the year's harvest, people from all over the country side would bring their goods to either, sell, barter or trade for other good.

As the small cart made its way in, the town was alive with traders setting up their small posts, locals selling their merchandise or travelers that were stopping and buying anything from a cheap pair of leather boots to expensive pieces of jewelry, soft cheery music could be heard from somewhere inside the crowds. The cart came to a small spot that was open; Roran stopped the cart and got off to tie the two horses up to a wooden post that was close by.

"Ok, I am off to find Katrina, Saphira can you and Eragon sell the crops."

"Why Roran, can't you just bring Katrina here instead, so we can see the other traders?" Saphira complained.

"Why Saphira, do you want to go off and buy something for Eragon." Roran teased.

Eragons face grew red and Saphira shot Roran a surprisingly cold look.

"Ok, ok, just let me find her and then you two can go off on your own."

Roran ran off, Saphira and Eragon turned the cart so their crops could be seen by all of the town's people. He soon returned with a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a velvet dress that almost touched the ground and wore black leather boots. Roran smiled and gave a teasing nod that let Saphira know that Eragon and she were free to roam around for a while.

"Just be back for Brom's story, you know you never want miss that." He called after them.

Saphira turned and nodded.

A man in black chain mail studied the burnt marks on the ground. His scabbard chinked against his hip plates as he squatted. He stirred the dirt and picked up a small amount and inhaled the burnt grounds fragrance. His eyes grew wide and his mouth opened to reveal his yellowed crooked teeth, an evil smile was shown. He stood and began to make his way through the forest of the Spine. His job was now complete; being a scout for the Empire was his favorite job. It allowed him to get acquainted with the area; this helped his fellow soldiers make their way through terrains with almost little casualties.

The smell of fire filled his nostrils and the sound of horses could be heard. He was close to his fleet. A small group of 50 soldiers came into view. He quickened his pace and walked through the camp of tents. The man stopped a passing soldier and asked where the general was, the soldier gruffly told the man that the general was at his tent and awaiting for the scouts arrival. The soldier continued on his way and the scout departed as well. Continuing on, he soon found the generals tent. The guards at the door, stopped him, it was by law that no soldier was to enter into the generals tent without either calling out and waiting for an answer or he was called in by the general himself.

The scout spoke, "General Durza, I bring news."

A shrewed voice could be heard, "Enter"

The guards pulled their staffs back and let the scout enter. Inside the tent, there was a small cot and a table and chair. On the table was a map of all of the land. Several lines and X's could be seen, the scout did not know what they represented, but then again he was in no rank to even ask about its contents. In the chair, sat a man, his scarred face revealed many wounds from past battles; his hair was long and black with grey streaks. He was a small man; no one knew why he had gained the rank of General, rumors where that he was favored by the king for his merciless actions towards his enemies. He was heartless to any civilians that upheld the values of anything but the Empires laws; with no family he was free of any social skill of politeness. All he knew was how to kill and kill he did , he wore black armor as well, but on the middle of the chest plate showed an insignia of some sort that represented his rank in the Empire.

The scout stopped in front of him and bowed.

"Rise and tell me you news."

"I bring word that will please you and the king. On my scouting routine, I searched all through this mountain, with nothing that would interfere with our mission. While making a second search, I discovered burnt marks on the ground; the king said that if this was found I would be rewarded."

For the first time, a cold smile cracked a crossed Durza's face. He looked at the scout.

"And reward you shall have, you are given one days rest. Then you are to return to your position."

The scout was angered.

"What, is that all, I bring you….."

That was all the scout could say, Durza jumped up from the chair and pulled a dagger from his side and slit the man's throat. The scout was stunned, as blood gushed from his wound he tried to apply pressure, but it failed, it was too late. The scout fell dead to the floor.

"You should have been grateful, you scum." Durza remarked.

He sheathed the dagger and exited his tent. Stopping at one of his guards he ordered to have all of the men gathered before him. In no time, the entire fleet stood in attention to his tent. He emerged.

"All of you are mine; you have been given a great chance to show me what you are made of. I have been given word that something unusual was found, I am returning to the king to give him this information. The rest of you are to scour the mountain, if any home is discovered ransack and burn them. If anyone stands in your way, kill them. Once this is done, go to Carvahall, there you will rest. From then, the King has ordered that trading post is to be burned to the ground. All that succeed will be given a great feast with king himself. Those that fail will be slaughtered. NOW GO."

All of the soldiers gave a war cry and turned to make their way through mountain, all were hungry for that reward, for destruction, for death. Durza gathered his strong horse and began to make his way back the king's castle that was far across the land. It would take him one month to return and he intended on returning to the king sooner than that that. The soldiers pounded through the Spine, all were determined. They passed the small creak that was Saphira's checkpoint; the cottage was not far from their grasps.

Saphira left Eragon to barter with one his tanned deer skins, with a trader that was selling leather boots and fine men's clothing. She made her way to one particular trading post that was famous for bringing some of the most beautiful cloths that could be quickly be woven into a dress that could be worn within the hour. She strolled up to the booth. A small old woman smiled at her.

"What can I get for you sweetie." She said.

"Um, I would like to buy a dress, um what colors do you have."

"We have many fine colored cloths; I will bring them out for you."

The women stepped into the back, she soon returned with colors from bright reds and pinks, to dark greens, purples and blues.

"Here is all we have sweetie, just show me the color and then I can get your measurements and have the dress ready within the hour."

Saphira looked at all the fine linens, her favorite of all colors being blue; she chose a pretty color of blue that almost reminded her of her sapphire eyes.

"This one!"

"Ah, a good choice sweetie, now step behind the counter and then come to the back so I can measure you."

Saphira compiled and walked around the counter and followed the old women to the back of the trading post. There she found a small sewing unit, along with a tape measure and a small stand where she could be measured from. It only took the old women a few minutes, to measure everything that was needed to make the dress.

"Ok sweetie, be back in about an hour and the dress will be ready, with it being a hard year for everyone, your total comes to a hundred gold and for 15 more gold, I can give a pair of new leather boots."

Saphira dug into her pockets, she counted it all out and was relieved to find that she had hundred and twenty gold. With just enough left over to buy a piece of hard candy, she paid the old women and left. She was happy that her dress was being made, her heart was beginning to flutter, "Only one hour, and then I can surprise Eragon." She thought.

"_Surprise me with what?"_

Saphira was surprised; she had forgotten to close off her thoughts to him.

"_You're just going to have to wait and see, when you are done come find me over at the trading post that sells hard candy and we can share a piece."_

"_Ok, I'll see you in a minute."_

Saphira found the post and bought and a piece of blue candy; it was her favorite, blue berry. She turned and watched through the crowd for Eragon. She found him walking towards her. She was caught off guard, by his appearance. No longer was he clothed in the rags that they had given him, but now wore a gentleman's clothes of celebration. He had a white long sleeve shirt, covered with a black vest, his pants were now black traveler's pants and his boots were now a fine, brown leather. He was more handsome than before. She could not hold back a blush as he approached her.

"He…hello Eragon." She spoke.

"Hello Saphira, so how do I look, am I gentleman worthy of beautiful girls affections."

Her blush increased tenfold, "I do believe you are, here is your piece of the candy. Oh, I do believe that you have also caught the attention of every other girl in this village was well."

He took the candy and turned, Saphira was right; about twenty young girls were running towards him. He turned to look at Saphira, but she was gone. Saphira had slipped away, although it hurt to leave him to the girls of Carvahall, the hour was up and so she needed to return to get her dress. She strolled up to the counter, the old woman smiled once again, she reached down and pulled up a package, she sat it on the table and then placed a pair of black leather boots on top.

"Here you are sweetie, there is a changing room around the back, whoever this dress is for. He is a lucky man, to have someone as beautiful as you."

Saphira smiled and her cheeks reddened once again.

"Thank you."

She grabbed the pack and boots. She walked around to the back of the post and found the small changing tent. She slipped out of her own clothing, and then tried on the blue dress, it fit perfectly. She then removed her old and worn out boots and put on the fresh, black boots. Once done, Saphira ventured out to find Eragon. He was not hard to find, for he was still where he was when she had left him, with all of those girls.

Eragon tried his best to assure the girls of their own beauties, but denied them that he like any of them, they ignored his rejections and continued to try and change his mind. It wasn't until a girl with a blue dress on, began to walk towards him did he look away from them all. He realized that the girl was Saphira, his heart began to pound and he set his eyes on her and began to walk towards her. She was astounding, with that beautiful blue dress, it sparkled with tiny fragments of some sort of crystal, it's length almost touched ground, but missed by a few inches, revealing her new black boots. The dress was amazing, but it not impaled to the beauty that was Saphira, it complemented her hair and her beautiful sapphire eyes wonderfully. He soon was right in front of her.

"Wow, Saphira, you look wonderful."

Both of them were astounded by the other.

"Th…Thank you Eragon, so am I worthy of a dance with a handsome Man."

"Most certainly."

They ventured into the group of people that were gathered around the village square where music was being played. They took their positions. Though neither knew how to properly waltz, it did not matter, they were happy to be together in this precious moment. Eragon placed his left hand on Saphira left hip; with his other hand he took her right hand in a gentle grasp. Saphira placed her other hand on Eragon's left shoulder. Their marks glowed slightly, but not enough for anyone to have noticed. They began to move ever so slowly, developing their own unique waltz; they continued to dance well into the night.

Eragon and Saphira soon returned to find Roran and Katrina by the cart. All of the crops were gone, and a hefty pouch was tied to Rorans belt. He was now also wearing celebration clothing himself.

"So did you two enjoy yourselves?" He teasingly said.

They both smiled at him.

"Yes, I think we did." Saphira looked at Eragon who nodded in agreement.

"Well your just in time, Brom is about to begin."

The small group walked back into the square and joined the many people who gathered to hear this man's story. All sat and awaited for Brom to take the small stage that stood in the middle. A medium sized man took the stage; Brom was wearing some sort robing that was reminded of a spiritual cloth that priests wore; he had short black hair and a trimmed beard. He looked to be no more than thirty years in age. He motioned for all to quiet.

"My fellow people, yet another time of province in our town has come, may everyone receive great fortune, but with that fortune comes taxes of from the Empire. On this very day almost one thousand years ago, the King Galbatorix would take the throne. And Before that, would have been the time of the Riders. Riders were special warriors that were given the gift to ride the mighty species known to all humans as dragons. These beast were magnificent, they once flourished in the land. But one warrior claimed that he was the only one to have such power. This led to a great war, the battles were full of blood, disloyalty, and most of all the eradication of all riders, their dragons, and any wild dragons that still were free to roam the land."

Saphira moved just a little closer to Eragon; their marks were beginning to once again glow. Brom paused and looked straight at them. He quickly returned his attention to the crowd, they knew that he had seen them, but was unaware at the moment of why. He continued to speak.

"That Warrior was Galbatorix, he claimed the final egg and forced it to hatch with some sort of power. The people known as Elves tried to stop him, but they were no match for his power and so sadly, they were defeated. But there is still hope, a prophecy was for told that one day, two riders without dragons would rise, they are the ones that were chosen to become dragons their selves. They would be given every gift that a dragon would have and so they would be able to stop the King. The final gift that they would receive would be the gift of reviving the once supreme race."

Brom ended his story and everyone clapped. Once people began to move away, Eragon and Saphira got up. They soon saw that Brom was walking towards them both. He stopped them.

"May I have a word with you two?" He said to them.

They nodded and followed him. Brom led then to his home that was not far from Carvahall. He opened the door and led them inside his home. It was small in size; the main room was full of books and parchment. He led them over to a small group of chairs that were positioned by a burning fire. Eragon sat on the left with Saphira in the other. Brom sat in the chair on the other side closest to the small kettle that was on the fire. They were all silent. As the kettle began to whistle Brom removed it and poured the steaming water into three small cups, he then crushed a few tea leaves and dropped them into the cups. Brom gave Eragon and Saphira each a cup.

As they sipped Brom spoke.

"I have seen your marks, they are known as the 'Gedwey Ignasia' a mark that represents the riders."

Eragon and Saphira looked at each other and then down at their marks.

"But how is that possible, we have never come into contact with any dragons or dragon eggs, how did we get them." Eragon asked.

Brom scratched his beard and pondered for a second.

"If you have not come into contact with any dragons…then you are the ones the prophecy spoke, you are to become dragons and defeat the King and restore the dragons." Brom was excited now.

Eragon and Saphira were both confused.

"How is this possible Brom? Why are we so special that this was to happen to us?"

"Hmm, well if you do not believe me then I will ask you this, have either of you felt an energy that pulsed or maybe your marks have glowed brightly. One final thing would be a sign, have you developed a bond that allowed you to hear and speak to each other in your thoughts."

Saphira was becoming scared, Brom was usaually kind to everyone, but for a strange reason he thought that she and Eragon were destined to become dragons. That was the last straw. Saphira stood.

"Brom that is crazy, it is impossible for Eragon and I to become such beasts. Eragon we need to go, Roran is probably waiting on us."

Eragon stood and they left his home.

Brom still sat, "Maybe I gave them too much to handle, but that does not excuse the fact that they both have the mark of the riders and yet have no dragon. They are destined to defeat the king; they are going to have to be shown that they are the ones to receive this wonderful gift."

He stood and began to gather supplies. Brom removed several books from a shelf, the open space revealed a long package. He brought it down to his eye level and un-wrapped the package. It was a scabbard. The hilt of a sword was inside. He removed and let the blade shine in the fire light. The color of the blade was a magnificent blue. "Brisingr my friend, it's good to see you again." He spoke. He went to the door and paused.

"_Saphira, meet me outside of Carvahal in the forest, it is time."_

He let one moment pass before a voice entered his mind.

"_I shall be waiting for you Brom."_

He opened the door and ventured into the night.


	5. The Burning

**Authors Note: A helpful tip was given to me about pricing, they are right, after I thought about it, I did price Saphira's dress to high. From now on, prices will be lower, I will using silver as their main source of money. Also, a question was raised about a sentence in the last chapter. I am not giving any hints, you will just have to read it for yourselves. Some confusion might be met later, have no fear for I have a plan to fix that. I would like to thank everyone for reading, it is really an honor for all of you to read my stories and actually like them, I am not the best, but all of your encouragements have helped me and once again I thank you all for that. Now Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The Burning

Eragon and Saphira returned to the party. Saphira was not at all happy anymore. What Brom had said, it did not make any sense. She had grown up listening to this legend, this prophecy, and oh how she dreamed to one day see the two riders that were meant to receive such a great gift. She refused to accept that she and Eragon's destinies to were to become dragons. Too re-populate their race and somehow stop the evil King Galbatorix. No, it had to be wrong. As she tried to force it from her mind, a part of it kept sneaking back in. She was destined to be with Eragon, forever and always, as mighty beasts that could out live time itself. It was not the immortality that she kept returning too this feeling. No, it was something far from that. It was the fact that it was Eragon, the boy she had found, the one who had protected her from vicious Sabor cats, he was destined to be hers and she, his. This, Saphira could not keep away.

Eragon was kind feeling the same way; he liked the idea of being with Saphira. It did not matter if he was to a human or some lizard that could fly and breathe fire. As long as he was with Saphira it did not matter. But he was hurt that they had to leave before Brom could explain more. As he sat there listening to Brom's words, a strange feeling was beginning to build, his questions that kept coming back to him, were beginning to be cracked. Alas, this hurt. His past seemed just within reach, to only be stopped before the crack was turned into a flowing river of memories. While Eragon and Saphira continued to walk through the crowds once again, Eragon could not shake away his thoughts, they were screaming at him to ask Saphira why they had to leave. He could not hold it in this time.

"Saphira, why did we have to go, what Brom was explaining, I don't know how, but it was helping me in some sort of way. I was beginning to get the feeling that I was about to remember something."

"Eragon, I am sorry, but we had to leave him, he was scarring me. It's impossible for a human to become a dragon and add to that, how are we supposed to stop the king?"

"I have not a clue, but somehow it was helping, I wished we could have stayed. "

They continued to walk; Saphira was beginning to feel guilty. Eragon was starting to remember something that could have been a key that could unlock his memories and she had smashed that chance to the floor. A small tear began drop from her eye. It had no chance to fall, for a strong hand caught that tear. She stopped and turned to Eragon. He was smiling, but for what reason she could not know.

"Saphira, do not cry. It's ok, we will figure something out."

Saphira could not contain herself any more, tears began to rush from her eyes and she dug her face into his strong chest. Through her sobs she could not apologize enough for her actions. Eragon pulled back a little, only to bring her chin up to meet his gaze. As her sapphire eyes connected with his, he could see the remorse in them. Those beautiful jewels were crying for him. He took his free hand rubbed away the tears from her red cheeks.

"We will do it together. It may take millennia, but I am willing to make the journey, as long as it is with you Saphira."

Eragon was now the one with tears, she smiled up at him. His brown eyes brought her comfort, He pulled her close and they embraced. Never letting go, this let the other know that they were willing to do whatever it took to help the other, no matter the costs.

They finally found Roran and Katrina back at the cart. As they approached Roran called them over.

"Saphira, Eragon, I am staying in Carvahall tonight, can you two take the cart back home."

Saphira smirked at him, "Oh, ok, fine then. We will go, just stay out of trouble."

Roran grew red in the face; Katrina giggled and looked up at him. He smiled back at her.

Eragon tied the horses to cart and took his position next to Saphira who was going to lead the horse's home. She hiked them into a brisk trot and they began to exit Carvahall. Soon the light of the town began to fade, with only the moon to guide their way. They rode in silence. For the one moment they were happy to be with the other. Their happiness would soon fade, for as they began to make the final way the hill that would lead them to the farm. An enormous, yellowish glow was just over the edge. Something was not right, they both sensed it, Saphira yanked on the reigns and the horses began to run. They needed to return to the farm quickly.

Brom quickened his pace as he walked through the thin forest. Carvahall was right next to a small forest that was perfect ground that would allow him to meet with something that did not need to be seen in the daylight. Brisingr was strapped to his back, the sword was normally at his waist, but for this particular journey, it needed to be close for him to reach for. Wing beats could be heard in the distance. His own mark shined through his black gloves that he always wore. Brom turned his attention to the night sky and he began to watch for a sign. He was given the gift of seeing, the great beasts scales as it shined through night, through the moonlight. The graceful dragoness touched the soft earth and Brom made his way over to her.

"_Saphira, we have to find them, they are going to be in danger if we cannot persuade them otherwise."_

"_I believe they will listen when they see me, one of the most graceful of all dragoness's of the land."_

"_Ok enough, they will be astonished by you, but I don't want them to have a heart attack, when they see you."_

A low rumbling came from within the dragoness's throat.

"_You know as well as I, that once you are bonded, you can only be killed by the blade or magic."_

"_Well said."_

Brom hopped aboard her back were there was a space between her neck spines and her wings, she dipped low to the ground and leaped into the air. Normally though, a saddle would have been strapped to her back, her sharp scales would have cut through his pants, but there was no time. They needed to find Eragon and Saphira before it too late. With each wing beat Saphira the dragoness, went higher in the skies. Brom began to search grounds below, the lights coming from Carvahall could be seen from far below. A yellowish glow was caught at the edge of Brom's sight; He contacted the dragoness and asked her to turn so he could get a better look.

As the glow became focused, he began to become alert and frightened.

"_Saphira there, that has to be it, I hope we are not too late."_

Saphira quickened her pace and zoomed straight at the as the glow began to become a roaring fire.

Saphira had the horse's sprinting as the horror that was before them came into view from the top of hill. "No, no, no, nooooooooooo" Saphira frantically thought. The entire farm was in a blaze of fire. She wasted no time and got the horses through the fences as fast as she could. The cool night was starting to become a scorching nightmare. She did not let the cart come to halt as she jumped off and ran to the home. Eragon jumped off as well. The horses frantically ran away in fright.

The heat was intense; she could not approach the house anymore. As Eragon got to Saphira, she called out.

"UNCLE GARROW, UNCLE GARROW!"

Her calls became shrieks and her voice began to crack. The pain of a lost one soon entered her heart and she could not stand. She fell to her knees and began to weep. Eragon was just as sad for her uncle. But something was not right; he could feel it in his stomach. He felt a sense of alertness and began to search the shadows that the fire cast out.

"Uh, Saphira I think we need to go."

"But my uncle, where is he."

"I don't know, but something is astray, it is too quiet."

Saphira soon noticed this as well, besides the roaring of the flames and pops of the wood, there were no signs of noises. She stood and Eragon grabbed her hand and headed for the fence. Their pace became a brisk run, but they were stopped at the sight of a new horror. Their hearts began to become full of fear and rage, as ten Imperial soldiers came out of the shadows. Each had their eyes full of murder and destruction. One soldier spoke out in a cold voice.

"Aww, leaving so soon, you should stay."

Eragon moved Saphira behind him and took a defensive stance, with his fist raised; he was prepared to fight them all if he had too.

"Oh, how delightful, the boy thinks he can defend the beautiful lass, from all us"

All of soldiers gave a cold laugh and began to stalk towards Eragon and Saphira once again.

"Stay away from her!"

"Or what boy, how are you going to st…."

That was all the soldier could say, a powerful gust of wind knocked all of them over. Some were even blown a few feet away from the group. One got to his knees, and called out to the others.

"Wha, what was that."

The soldiers got up and gathered back into their formation. Eragon and Saphira were shocked, as one of soldiers were pulled into the air by something. His shrieks rang out through the night, until his cries were silenced and a loud snap was replaced. Another gust of wind knocked them once again to the ground. They quickly recovered their composure and formed a circle. With their backs to the middle they watched the skies. Another man was grabbed a dark colored, clawed paw could be seen taking the squirming man away. The circling of men turned to the middle.

There in the center stood a cloaked man with a hood over his head and a sword on his back. He removed his gloves and let his mark shine through the night. His other hand began to glow, as the energy was gathered, the entire fleet of men was too stunned to notice. He thrust his arms out and yelled out, 'Brisinger'. A ring of inferno, like Eragons, was throng out; the soldiers were turned to nothing, but dust, as the blaze touched them.

As the flames were cast out, enough light showed the man's face. Eragon recognized who it was it was. Brom. He made his way over to Eragon and Saphira.

"Now do you believe me, that you are the ones to receive this gift."

They were speechless.

"Or how about now?"

Brom moved his arms and motioned behind him. They were greeted with a small tremor, followed by loud feet poundings. There behind Brom, stood a blue dragon, her color could only be described as the closest colors to Saphira's sapphire eyes. Even in the night, the dragons actual size could not be estimated. But,it could be at least the length of a barn. It was as tall as a two story building and her wings were as long as a tree was tall. This again could not be a good estimate, but it was close. Saphira was stunned; a live dragon was just within her reach.

"What is that?" Eragon exclaimed.

"**She **is a dragoness, the last dragoness to be more precise and her name is Saphira." Brom answered.

Saphira was in shock; an actual dragoness had her name. But how was this possible. Dragons were or had been extinct for over a thousand years. The only one that lived was the one Galbatorix himself had. Brom made his way over to them, Saphira the dragoness followed behind him.

"We have no time to spare, climb on her back and we shall flee this place before more soldiers come!"

"But, what about my uncle, he could still be in that building."

"He would not have lived, but have no fear for his life, for Saphira saw him in the forest. He was mounting one of your horses. He will probably head for Carvahall. Now, enough talk, we must go."

Both Eragon and Saphira were still too stunned to possibly think from themselves. Brom got behind them and pushed them forward, their shock was broken and they began to walk towards the sapphire dragoness. As the approached it, a voice could be heard in both their minds. It was soft and kind.

"_Have no fear young ones, I will not hurt you."_

Brom got her side and hoisted Saphira up first onto the sapphire dragoness's back. He helped Eragon up next and then finally he jumped up his self. They got situated with Saphira in the front, followed by Eragon and finally at the back sat Brom. Their shock was gone, but they were speechless. All that they had known was up in smoke and it was about to be gone as the dragoness leaped into the air.

"Oh, forgot to mention. Hold on tight, this might get bumpy."

Broms words were not as comforting to his two passengers as he had hoped, but for now he going to have to keep Saphira, the dragoness from getting a little to hasty.

**Authors Note: (Broms Saphira) size was just what I imagined it to be, if this size is incorrect please tell me so I can fix that. Sadly I have not finished Eragon yet, so a lot of the sizing, I am going to have to make up as I go. If anyone as any size scales or tips to any dragons size it would be most appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Coming to terms with Destiny

**Authors Note: I had completed chapter 5 yesterday so this was just a bonus, Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Coming to terms with Destiny

The next morning Eragon began to stir from his sleep. His head felt as if someone had beaten him with a rock. He sat up to stretch and opened his eyes. He found that Saphira was sleeping right next to him. She was still wearing her dress, it no longer shined as much as it had that first moment he saw her wearing it. His face became hot; she was so close to him. He moved away only a few inches, the smell of a fresh stew caught his attention. When he looked to the find the source, he was shocked to find that the smell was coming from a fire not far from him where Brom and an enormous, blue dragoness sat. The memories from the previous night returned to him in a flash.

He and Saphira had found the farm in flames and ten Imperial soldiers were about to attack them, until the dragoness and Brom had rescued both of them. Brom had forced them to leave their home and they ended up flying for who knows how long until his dragoness landed in a forest and here they were. "So much for figuring everything out on our own." Eragon thought as he walked over to Brom and the dragoness so he could get some of the stew, his stomach was beginning to growl. Brom was having a bowl himself, and Saphira (his dragoness) was enjoying a fresh deer.

"Ah, I see you are awake. Here eat up; it is going to be a long day."

Brom said as he handed Eragon a spare bowl for his stew. Eragon silently nodded and took the bowl. He filled the bowl full to the top; he sat on the ground and began to eat as well. They ate in silence, with the sounds of forest beginning to awake and the popping of the deer's bones as the dragoness swallowed the rest. Saphira soon awoke and felt just as Eragon had felt, since they both were not used to flying in the air, it was not the dragoness's fault, but they had both vomited several times. Their stomachs felt empty and sickly, until Brom had finally told the dragoness to land for the night, the rest was a blur to her. She sat with Eragon and ate her own bowl of stew. The silence was somewhat comforting to her; at least she was with Eragon.

Brom had to break their silence, Eragon and Saphira had not said a word to him, since they had fled from their farm, he wanted them to be open about what they were feeling. It would help in the future, for there were still many long and grueling tasks ahead and if they did not talk, they would begin to lose their sanity. He hated himself for taking them from their home, but it was his duty, as one of the last riders, he was fit to lead the couple to a safe location in order for the prophecy to be passed.

"I am sorry for what I have done. There was no other way; if I had not gotten there sooner those Imperials would have killed you." Brom began.

Saphira looked at him and scowled,

"YOU'RE SORRY, is that all you can say. Our home is gone and since you killed those men, more will come and they will not stop until we are dead." She said coldly.

"Saphira calm down…" Eragon pleaded.

"No Eragon, I, I can't be here, I have to go." She stood and skulked into the forest.

"Saphira wait, please comeback." Eragon called frantically.

"_I will go after her; maybe I can help with what she is feeling."_

The dragoness that was Saphira, spoke softly to Eragon. He was scared but agreed, if Saphira was frightened about something, the dragoness would surely know of a way how to help. The blue dragoness got up and padded off into the forest after Saphira.

Saphira kept walking, a million thoughts were running through her mind at light speed. Things like, if Garrow ever made it to Carvahall, to the destiny was slowly being forced upon her. She just kept moving on, she had to get away, away from it all, away from Brom, away from the dragoness that shared her name and away from Eragon. Though it was more about Brom and the dragoness, then her beloved Eragon, through it all, he was the only light at the end of the tunnel. She could not help but think of becoming a dragon, for him. No, she could not do it for him; there were still too many questions to be answered. She mentally kicked herself, "Oh, why can I not accept this fate. I would be with him forever. Why does that not help with this decision?" She kept thinking. She her thoughts were subdued as the foot steps of one creature could be heard from behind her.

"Go away Saphira." she called out coldly.

The blue dragoness continued to come forward until she was completely caught up with Saphira.

"_Young one, why are you so scared of accepting such a great honor? Are you repulsed by becoming something such as myself."_

Saphira could not deny this dragon that shared her name. She turned and faced the beautiful dragoness.

"No Saphira, I am not afraid of becoming someone such as you, I am just…confused."

"_How so young one, what are you confused about."_

"It's just that, almost two months ago I found Eragon, when I touched his hand, we were both marked by the sign of the riders. Something I knew nothing about. We were connected through the bond of a rider and dragon. We soon began to hear and speak to each other through our thoughts. We were really happy, Eragon was always there for me, he filled a void in my heart that no one else could."

"_Ah I see, so you love him." _

Saphira began to blush greatly; she could not hide what was true for so long.

"Yes, but then Brom explained the prophecy and my dreams of being with him seemed to crash down around me."

"_What do you mean Saphira, Eragon is still here, he has not left you. What are you so frightened about."_

"I am scared, that if we accept our fate. After the transformation is complete, would he still like me for me, and not my form, no offense? And how are we supposed restart the dragon race, can't you and someone else take on that role."

A rumble came from inside the dragon that was Saphira's throat.

"_Is that it, are you afraid that once you are dragons, he will reject you. Young one you still have much to learn, I don't think he would stand a chance at resisting you. Dragons have their own ways of attractiveness. Once you are both transformed, his and your instincts will come into place and if you both truly love each other, he will find you very attractive indeed."_

"Ok but the about other question, why do we have to restart the dragon race."

"_It is a task that you will have to find a way for yourself. It is of the most importance, but for the moment you should focus more on the task of stopping the evil king. The rest will come in time, it is not my place to help, I was given the gift to raise hatchlings so long ago. I have painfully disciplined myself to ignore that want. I would love nothing more than to once again become a mother, but alas my mate and I were separated almost a thousand years ago."_

"What was his name, Saphira?"

"_His name was Glaedr. I do not know if he has survived for so long, that is why I ask you, please do not let my race die because of your fears, let your heart guide you for it will never lead you astray."_

Saphira fell silent and let the dragoness's words of wisdom fill her mind. As Saphira began to sift through all the blue dragoness had hold told her, the more she became continent. If what was said was true, she was worrying for nothing, Eragon would accept her and they would be together. She let that thought become her root for accepting all that came with it.

"Saphira, I have made my decision, I love Eragon and I will become a dragon."

Saphira could feel the happiness erupt through her mind as the dragoness became over joyed.

"_Thank you. With you and Eragon, my race can once again roam the lands, and when king is gone, we can all live in peace."_

"_Now, board my back and we will return to your Eragon and I will show you both what it is truly like to fly in the skies."_

Saphira happily got on the dragonesses back and they padded off together. It only took an instant and they were back with Brom and Eragon. As soon as he saw her, Eragon ran to Saphira and wrapped her around in his arms. Saphira met his embrace and returned. What seemed like hours only lasted a few minutes as Saphira broke away and smiled up at him.

"Eragon, I…I have made my decision, but before I reveal it to you. I must ask, what is yours."

Eragon smiled down at her, as those blue sapphires stared back, he knew his decision whole heartedly."

"Saphira, it does not matter if we are to be humans or dragons, I have made my choice to follow you to the end of time, and even then I will still follow you. Through thick and thin, through the most horrible of storms, through the worst of times, I will always be at your side. I love you Saphira, but if I had to make a decision, I would choose whatever you decide."

Saphira began to flow with tears. Tears of joy.

"Oh Eragon, I love you too, through the light or dark, I will stay beside you. If we are captured and tortured I will still be with you. Even after death, I will be with you. Eragon, we must become dragons. The evil kings ruling must come to a stop. The dragon race has a right to live on in life and in that time, we will live in peace among all people and animals of the land."

They once again embraced.

Brom was just as excited as his dragoness was, they were accepting their fate, but most of all, they were accepting it together.

"So does that mean you two will become dragons?" Brom said.

"Yes, we will become dragons." Saphira said contently.

"_Then it is time for you to experience a dragon's flight, though I cannot give you the true feelings, I can only but tap in to what it is really like to fly."_

"I agree with Saphira." Both you need to feel the air between your feet, the wind in your hair and the view from high above." Brom agreed.

Eragon and Saphira made their ways over the blue dragoness, she crept low to the ground so that they easily get on her back. This was going to have to be a quick flight for if they sat on her bare scales for too long; their legs would become bloody and raw. Once aboard and set, Saphira the dragoness leaped into the air. Eragon braced him and Saphira from falling off by keeping her close to his chest. As they rose higher and higher, the sun was casting a beautiful light over the land. Eragon and Saphira watched as the dragoness banked so they could get a better look at the view. It was astounding; at how high they were from the ground. Up here, they were free, free of concern, free of fate and free to be their selves. They laughed and gasped as Saphira made slow turns and half spirals. As she had said, this was only a taste at what was to come.

They flew for only a few more minutes before returning to Brom, the rest of the day was spent resting. For Brom had told them, that tomorrow they were going to have to find a city where he could get them all travelers clothes, a bow for Saphira, and a sword. Though Eragon was unsure why, Brom knew that 'Brisingr' was the perfect sword for him. The sword would be Broms and 'Brisingr' would become Eragons. At least until they were dragons.

**Authors Note: I know this was kind of rushed when it came to Eragon and Saphira accepting their fates. But I needed to get this out of the way so I cold branch of this idea. Things will start coming together in the next few chapters. Soon more Characters will be revealed in new Light. Thanks for Reading.**


	7. A Bow for Saphira

**Authors Note: Ok, I am sorry, Writers block had its claws in me. This chapter was a little harder to write. So, to me, it is again not my best. I have tried to edit it to the best of my ability. Sorry, I will try harder on the next chapter. Not a lot happens though. I once again thank anyone and everyone for reading this story. Like every writer, I have my good chapters, my great chapters, and then I have my boring chapters. I thank everyone for sticking with me on this journey. **

Chapter 7

A Bow for Saphira

As the sun rose and filled the forest floor with light, Eragon awoke. He sat up and stretched, but he found that he was the last one to rise. Saphira was already up, Brom was preparing a quick stew and the blue dragoness was again enjoying a nice sized buck. He got to his feet and joined all of them. The meal was a very quick indeed. Eragon had only enough to time to poor a bowl and get a few sips in before, Brom made him poor out the rest. Today everybody seemed happy and Eragon could not figure out why. Then he began to remember that Brom had said something about finding a city, somewhere where they could get supplies.

Soon the time came, Eragon and Saphira climbed up the dragoness's neck, Brom followed. The dragon that was named Saphira crouched low to the ground and then jumped into air. Catching the updrafts Saphira got to a steady height and began to move forward. Finding a nearby city was not going to be that hard, they were now completely out of the spine and close the Ninor River, they were bound to find a place. Their searches were rewarded, a city known to many as Daret. It was more or less a small village, but due to the Empires advances on capturing lands, it had become so much more. A thousand years ago, it was just a few homes; travelers would stop in and trade with the families. Now it was in prospering times.

"_There Saphira, land us over at the forests edge, we will then travel on foot into the village." _Brom thought to the blue Dragoness.

"_I shall if I must, Brom be weary for I sense something most odd there." _She replied.

"_I feel it as well, but we must, the girl needs to have a weapon that suits her, the boy must learn the ways of the sword and we need leather so I can make a proper saddle. You know as well I that your scales can cut through our clothing."_

The blue dragoness began to laugh through her rumbles.

Saphira landed at the edges to the tree lines as Brom had requested, she bid them a safe journey and she flew off to find a nice place to sunbathe for a while.

Brom led them through the remaining brush and headed for the town. Thankfully though, no one was guarding the entrance. Brom and the couple strode into town; it was just as alive as Carvahall was. The streets were full of merchants that were willing to barter or trade for their goods. Eragon and Saphira were surprised, though being in a different city it felt just like Carvahall,it felt like home. Brom kept them close to him. The Empire was not in the town, but their presence could be felt. The town reeked of the Empires stench. He stopped a man in the streets and asked where they could buy some traveling clothes. The man pointed at a stand that was closest. Brom thanked the man they continued on their way.

Brom walked up to the stand that man was pointing at, an older gentleman was at the front.

"Hello sir can I get you something." The gentleman asked.

"Yes, I would like to buy travelers clothes for my daughter and her uh…friend." Brom turned and pointed at Eragon.

"Ah, I see. So how will you be paying, silver, gold?"

"We will be bartering the clothes we already have for the traveling clothes."

The gentleman looked at Eragon's and Saphira's clothes; though full of dirt and grime. The clothing's were still in perfect condition. He smiled at Brom.

"Sir you have a deal."

"Thank you is there a changing room where they can swap their clothing?"

"Yes it is around back, let me just get the items and then they can change."

"Thank you."

After the gentleman returned with two packages, Brom nodded and then returned to Eragon and Saphira. He handed them the packages and told them the deal. Eragon was willing to give up his clothing, but Saphira was saddened. She had bought the dress for Eragon, she had only worn it for only two days and now she had to depart with it. They ventured around to the back and began to change. Inside the package, there was a fresh, long-sleeved, buttoned shirt, a brown vest and a pair of brown traveler's pants. Eragon quickly got dressed and gave his other clothing to Brom. Saphira was soon changed herself. Once the deal was complete, Brom asked the gentleman where the blacksmith of the town was. He pointed at a black building that was not too far.

Brom again led the couple to the building. He entered the shop and Eragon and Saphira followed. Inside, there were many weapons hanging from several racks. Things like long bows, to war axes, to maces, hammers and finally swords. Brom walked up to the counter and waited for the smith himself. Eragon and Saphira were astounded at all of the different sizes and shapes of all the different weapons. The smith finally came out from the back room. A tall man, with a blacksmiths robes and some sort of a dark substance all over his cheeks, came to greet them.

"Hello, what can I interest you in, how about a battle axe or maybe a fine mace?" The blacksmith asked.

"I would like to purchase your finest bow and arrows and training sword." Brom answered.

"Ok, we have many swords, is there one in particular that you want."

"I just want a sword about an arm's length." He held up his arm for the man to see.

"Ah, we have just that."

He walked to the back and quickly returned with a freshly sharpened steel sword.

"On the bow, the only ones I have made are long bows, will that do."

"No, I need one that can handle long and short range targets. You see the bow is not for me, it is for my daughter."

"Ah, well I recovered an Imperial bow; I have actually made some improvements to it. It can now do as you described."

"That will do perfectly."

The blacksmith returned with the weapon, Brom stared at. Some of the memories that he had banished from his head cracked through. That scream, the cry for help, it made him shiver. He couldn't help that boy, that young rider that he was supposed to hide from the Empire. He had failed greatly. Now he had a chance to redeem his actions. The bow that had probably killed millions of people,it was now going to be used against them. At least until Eragon and Saphira were to become Dragons.

"So how will you pay?"

"Oh…um, I have two gold coins and fifty silver coins. Will that suffice?"

The blacksmith pondered. While he pondered a boy about Eragons and Saphiras age came out. He looked straight at Saphira and began to glow red in the face. Saphira was not paying attention, but Eragon noticed this boys staring. It made something inside of him begin to boil. He held back his anger for Saphira's sake. The boy was mostly likely the smith's son, for he was as tall and big just as the smith himself.

"I am sorry sir, but that is not enough." The blacksmith answered.

"What about my daughter. If your son can defeat my daughter's fiancé in a brawl, he can wed my daughter."

The blacksmith pondered once again, he scratched his bearded chin and eyed Eragon and then his own son. He came to a conclusion.

"Agreed, the gold and silver coins, and if your daughter's fiancé can beat my son in a brawl, the bow and arrows and the sword is yours."

Brom shook the man's hand. Eragon was furious at Brom, now he had to fight for Saphira.

"_Brom are you insane. Why does Eragon have to fight this boy? He was not done a thing wrong." _ Saphira asked through her thoughts.

"_It will be a test. Plus I am interested to see on how much he knows in hand to hand combat." _Brom answered.

Eragon was becoming very hot tempered, Brom was trying his patience, but he nodded and accepted the challenge. He would prove that he was indeed the one only for Saphira. The smith, his son, and the other part of the small group stepped outside. Eragon went into the middle of the block. The smith's son followed. They took their stances pulled their fists up. They began to slowly circle each other. Saphira watched as Eragon and the boy began to fight. Eragon made the first blow. His fist hit the boy straight in the stomach. Surprisingly, the boy never flinched and counter-attacked by hitting Eragon right in stomach as well. Eragon clinched his stomach and began to suck in air. He was trying his best on not vomiting all over the place.

Anyone passing by took one glanced and continued on, they had seen what was happening and no one was about to interfere with two men fighting for the hand of a beautiful, young girl. The brawl continued. Eragon made several more blows but none seemed to affect the boy. He was beginning to think that it was hopeless and he would lose Saphira. As another blow made contact Eragon fell to the ground. "NO, I cannot lose her, not after everything we have been through, not now and not ever." He thought as he stood. His mark began to slightly glow. A new strength filled his muscles and his agility was restored. Saphira's hopes for Eragon rose as he connected several quick blows to all parts of the boy's body. With a final blow to the head, Eragon sent his opponent to the ground, out cold.

Saphira quickly ran out to the triumphant victor. Her Eragon, had won. He had won for her. This only filled her with more love for him. He was willing to risk his own body, in order for her to be happy. She hugged him tightly and he winced. He was now covered with red welts and some blood from a few cuts. It did not matter, with every bruise, Eragon gained pride. He had succeeded. Saphira was surely his and he, hers. Just as long as Brom did not wager his 'daughter' anymore, would Eragon ever come to forgive him for what he had done.

Brom and the smith returned inside. He paid the blacksmith and was soon back out in the streets. Eragon and Saphira joined him and the small group; they collected some leather as well. Brom offered the old brute his leather gloves and the man accepted. Now they had everything that they needed. They returned to Saphira, she was interested to hear in what had happened.

Saphira spoke to the Dragoness's in a sealed off, mind conversation.

"_Saphira, he fought for me, Eragon battled a man for my heart."_

"_That is wonderful, young one. This will help when it becomes time for you to choose him as your mate."_

"_How so, haven't I already chosen him?" _Saphira asked.

"_Yes this is true, but only as a human. Dragoness's have very special ways of choosing a male as their mate. The male will try and impress the dragoness. By providing food, shelter or showing strength or protectiveness, this allows the dragoness's to see what the male has to offer. Since Eragon has already shown signs of strength and protectiveness, he would most certaintly be one that would impress you." _

"_Oh, well that is wonderful." _Saphira was a little confused, but she discarded it. It didn't matter. Eragon was hers and she, his.

While the dragoness and Saphira were talking, Brom and Eragon were having their own conversation.

"_Why did you make me fight that boy?"_ Eragon asked.

Brom chuckled.

"_Like I said, I wanted to see your combative skills. You still have a lot to work on. If it was not for you 'Gedway Ignasia' that boy would have beat you and Saphira would have been lost."_

"_WHAT, you were going go through with your agreement."_

"_No, but I wanted to see how much you were willing to give for her. I have only seen your actions done many times amongst dragons. Many males have fought over one female, only those brawls were more deadly. Sometimes they would even take place in the air. It was yet another test that will help you prove to Saphira that you love her."_

"_But I do love her."_

"_Yes as a human, your love for her will never cease. It will actually grow even more when you become a dragon. They are a very passionate species, but they can also be very ritualistic, what you just performed, it is known as a dragons brawl. When two males want the same dragoness, they fight for her."_

"_But what if I had lost, what then?" _Eragon asked.

"_Do not even ponder on that Eragon, life is simply not worth living, if it is not with the one you love most. I know you love Saphira deeply. I am sorry for what I had to do. Trust me; I know what it is like to lose a loved one."_


	8. Bow and Sword Practice

**Authors Note: Again this is another bonus chapter. Enjoy! **

Chapter 8

Bow and Sword Practice

"_Brom, I am sorry." _Eragon said.

"_It's ok. I loved her dearly, but she died…long ago. Now we need to start getting this leather ready for Sapira. The leather will shield our legs from her scales. I have been on several bareback rides and they are very unpleasant after an hour. Her scales cut my legs and I ended up lying in a bed for several days." _Brom answered back.

Brom wanted to change the subject; it had broken him down, as a new flash of memories came to his mind. A baby, his baby, he held it in his arms for the first time. Those eyes, how beautiful were those jewels. He banished those thoughts and began to stand. Brom and Eragon got from their spots and gathered all of the leather and leather straps that they had bartered for. Slowly, with Eragons help, Brom created a saddle. Though it was not a formal one, it would have to do for the time being. When it was finally complete, Brom hoisted the saddle and over his shoulder, he and Eragon carried it over to the blue dragoness. Saphira stepped away while Brom and Eragon got the saddle into place. The dragoness that was Saphira crouched so the saddle could be properly adjusted on her back. Once aligned, Brom and Eragon made the necessary fixes for her to be comfortable.

"Ok, now that the saddle is complete, Eragon we are now going to spar with the steel sword and 'Brisingr'."

Brom retrieved the steel sword and then pulled 'Brisingr's' scabbard from his back and tossed it to Eragon. He caught it, but was a little confused.

"Brom this is your sword, why are you giving it to me?"

"Because Eragon, 'Brisingr' has served its purpose for me already, now it is yours at least until you are dragon. A man must be able to defend himself, either against the empire or even a common thief."

"Thank you Brom, it is an honor to wield 'Brisingr'!"

Brom helped Eragon strap the scarbard to his back. Eragon placed it so he could reach for the sword with his dominant right hand. He unsheathed the brilliant, blue blade. It shined from the hilt to the tip of the blade. Eragon studied its features prominently. He found that neither rust, nor scratch was upon the sharp blade. As if it had never been touched nor struck another man down. Brom explained that the blade was forged from Elven metals. The blade was sealed with a power that allowed it to nether rust or dulled. Eragon took a few slow swings with it; he could feel as the blade itself shifted its own weight. The blade was perfect for him.

Saphira sat by the dragoness that shared her name and watched as Eragon followed in rhythm to Broms movements. He was imitating every swing, every shifted foot and every stance. Once he got the hang of it. Brom took a few steps back and turned to face him. She watched as Brom instructed Eragon, to touch the blade of 'Brisingr' and focus. Eragon did as he was told and when his hand met the cold metal, he shut his eyes and focused. The blade began to glow. Eragon opened his eyes and was surprised at how it glimmered, was almost the color of white. Brom did the same the steel sword.

Once complete, Brom thrust forward. He swung his blade and made contact with one of Eragons ribs. Eragon shrieked out in pain, he dropped 'Brisingr' and fell to ground and clench the side of his ribs.

"Get up Eragon, you must get up, the first rule of any battles are, that there are no rules."

"But you hit me without warning." Eragon growled.

"Do you think an enemy is going to give you a chance? No, he is fighting for his life as well. Believe me when I say this. I have watched thousands die, because of their lack of skills. This I intend to not let happen to you or Saphira. Now rise and take your stance again."

Eragon grumbled but stood. His rib was already beginning to throb and swell as a bruise was forming. He grabbed 'Brisingr' and took his stance. Brom again pivoted forward. This time Eragon pulled 'Brisingr' in front of Broms blade. The metals clashed and sparks began to fly off to the two metals. Brom kept succeeding in hitting Eragon. Every hit felt as if someone was taking a hammer and smashing every part of his being. But to his surprise, no cut was ever received, no blood was ever shed. Brom and Eragon kept sparring for more than a few hours at a time. When Brom felt that Eragon had enough, they stopped. Now it was Saphira's turn. Though not with a sword, but instead sighting her new bow in and taking a few shots at some targets.

Saphira took the new bow in hand, she watched as Brom set up a few poorly, constructed enemies. She held her breath and released the arrow. It hit dead center into the heart of the dummy. Saphira gave herself a mental pat on the back. She had just hit a target with a bow that she barely knew how to use. Brom nodded.

"Good, now take another shot, this time though take aim at his head. If a man is hit in the head, he will instantly parish as opposed to the heart, where they gasp and fall over and die slowly."

Saphira nodded and pulled out another arrow and took aim. She slowed her breathing and aimed carefully. She released the arrow and watched as it zoomed through air. The arrow again hit dead center in the middle of the enemies head. She smiled at Brom. He smiled back, such a smile she had only seen Garrow give her. It was full of a fathers caring, for his child so to speak.

"Now Saphira, it is time to test your abilities in the air."

"What do you mean Brom."

"I mean, I want you to ride on Saphira and have her fly you over the targets. Then I want you to shoot at them."

As if she had heard her name from far away, Saphira the dragoness came to them. The dragoness crouched and let Saphira get situated. Once she was set, the blue dragoness took flight. Saphira grabbed and strung an arrow. The dragoness took a few banks to let Saphira get used to aiming at an angle. Once she was ready, the dragoness made a quick turn and flew lower to the forest trees. Saphira readied her bow and began to scan the tree lines. She finally spotted the targets and took aim. Because of the wind, as Saphira released the arrow, it hit the wind and faltered. The arrow made a quick turn and it fell. Saphira was confused. "Maybe the wind caught it." She thought. As the dragoness made another loop around and Saphira restrung her bow and took aim. Once again the arrow did not even release right. The dragon that was Saphira returned to the forest.

Saphira jumped off, frustrated and confused. She walked to Brom and asked him what was happening. Brom chuckled. He explained that shooting an arrow in mid-flight was one of the most challenging of all bow shooting. Saphira began to become annoyed. He continued to explain the steps of how to properly fire the bow, explaining things from the wind resistance to aiming into the wind. Brom told Saphira to return to his dragoness. Saphira grudgingly did as she was told.

Brom then told her to keep practicing. While Saphira kept trying, Eragon was once again sparring with Brom. All of them trained for the entire day. That night, Eragon was covered with whelps and Saphira's hands were covered with blisters. As they sat and ate, both of them were confused by his actions.

"Brom, why do we have to be trained?" Saphira asked.

"As I told Eragon, I have lost several riders, because of their inabilities to handle their selves in combat. Their memories haunt me every night. Even Saphira has felt my pain; she can only comfort me in my times of sorrow."

"Oh Brom, I am sorry." Saphira Apologized.

"No this needs to be heard. On one occasion, almost a hundred years ago, I was leading a boy and his young dragon to one of the many rider outposts. We were ambushed by about a thousand soldiers. They shot arrows at us, we missed the first wave. Saphira and I angled downward and she released a wave of her flames. It only killed about a hundred. The rest continued to fire. The young rider tried to mimic our assault. His first time was a success. But as the soldiers became aware of our strategy, they began to outthink our movements. They fired another round, this time Saphira was hit in the leg; the arrow did no serious damage. She removed the arrow and released another wave of flames. The dragon of the young rider ignored our encounter and continued to try and get close to the soldiers.

Sadly though, I watched as a wave of arrows hit the dragon, several sticking in the dragon itself and the rest piercing the dragons winged membranes. I could do nothing and had to watch as the dragon and rider fell from the sky. Their bodies hit the earth far down below. I was too high in the air to hear the crash, but the sounds of what I knew that followed haunted me for several years. That was the last time; I was given the task of escorting a young rider. That was also the last time I saw any of my fellow riders. Saphira and I left and settled in Carvahall. Now I have been given the task to watch over and guide the chosen dragonless riders that were given the gift to become dragons themselves. I will not,no I promise both of you, that I will protect you to the best of my ability. But there will come a time when I will not be able to defend you in your times of need. I hope that when that time comes you both will be prepared and will not even need my help."

As the sounds of Broms story ended, both Saphira and Eragon took in his words. There annoyances dwindled and they allowed it to be filled with understanding from where Brom was coming from. They both nodded. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Soon nightfall came and all of them went to bed. The next few days were just the same. Eragon would spar with Brom, while Saphira road on the dragoness that shared her name, she would shoot at the same targets. With each miss she would begin to figure out what Brom was explaining. Soon she was getting closer and closer to even getting near the targets. Eragon was the same. He began to be able to counter Broms assaults and he even was able to get in a few blows of his own. By the end of third day, Eragon was getting quicker and smarter, with each pivot, he knew on instinct of where to counter and where to send his next blow.

Saphira was also making progress. Now she could come within only a few feet of hitting the target. On one last try, she actually hit the arm of one of the dummies. She returned very proud of her accomplishments. As the day soon turned to night, Brom began to feel that it was time to move on, time to see if all of their training was for nothing or maybe it would actually pay off. As they all sat and ate, Brom knew where they needed to go.

"Eragon, Saphira, I am very proud of both your determinations. I have taught both of you all that I can teach you, now we will see what you have learned. Tomorrow we will fly to the next city; there is an elf there that you both need to meet. She will continue with both of your training, as well as even spread some more light on your destinies."

Eragon began to grow excited. He even let the thought that maybe this elf would be able to help him regain his memories.

"What is this elfs name, Brom?" Saphira asked.

"Her name is Arya."


	9. Searching for Arya

**Authors Note: I deeply apologize for this chapter. Once again Writers block kept me from making this a great chapter. :( I know I have usually updated daily, and I think that is why I have run into writers block so quickly. I do have more to write, this story still has a ways to go. I will never give up, I will fight through my blocks. But, I will be taking a few days off. It is just to let myself get even more creative. My detailing is a key factor that I want to improve on. I also want to improve my vocabulary. I want Everyone's Honest Opinion, I can handle it. It will only fuel my determination to improve. I once again apologize. **

Chapter 9

Searching for Arya

As the sun rose over the horizon, Saphira leaped into the air, her passengers braced their selves. Brom had explained that the elf known as Arya was last known to be in the city of Gil'ead. It was a dangerous place to be. The empire had captured and held reign over it for more than two hundred years. While Saphira flew on, Brom explained that Arya was there trying to find any information that could lead them to defeating king Galbatorix. But alas, again that was over a hundred years ago.

"The last time I had conversed with her, she was getting close to a break through." Brom explained.

"What kind of Break through?" Eragon asked.

"Well, from what I can remember, she was the one that for told of Saphira's and your fate. Though she did not tell me how she acquired the information. She is the one can explain everything more than I can. I just hope that the empire has not taken her prisoner, or worse. Killed her."

The blue dragoness continued to fly onwards. Their journey would last for most of the day. Brom was pleased that the saddle was handling well. Their legs were safe and that was what he wanted. For all of them to be safe. As the city came into view and the day became dusk, Brom called for Saphira to land, they would continue into the city on foot. Once she landed, Brom could sense her fear, a fear for his life and a fear for what was waiting behind the walls that led to a city.

Brom once again led them. Saphira had her bow strapped to her back, and Eragon concealed 'Brisingr' behind his back as well. With the city being one of popularity for soldiers attacking and taking prisoners away, they were doing their best to not appear to be much of a threat. The guards at the front gate stopped them.

"What is your business here" growled one of the guards.

"I am here to meet with my sister; we are getting ready to have my daughter's wedding." Brom gestured at Saphira and Eragon.

Saphira wrapped her arms and around Eragon. He followed her actions; they both smiled at the guards.

"Oh yes, I cannot have my wedding until i have seen my aunt…uh aunt." Saphira could not think of a name.

"Her aunt Gretchen." Eragon answered for her.

"Ah yes, my sister Gretchen." Brom added.

"Very well, you may enter." The guard growled.

Brom led them into the city. It was enormous, Arya could have been anywhere. Several of the houses were black with boards missing and windows smashed; the streets stunk with a horrible odor, most likely that of soured mud. Black smoke rose from every home. Imperial soldiers were everywhere; they were getting close to entering into the heart of all evil. As they continued on Brom spoke to them through their minds.

"_Gretchen." _Brom mused.

"_Hey, you try making up a name under pressure. It's all I could think of. Plus I did not see you come up with anything." _Eragon defended.

"_I was being vague, the less they know about us, the better and safer we are."_

Brom shook his head; he was glad that they were at least inside the city.

They began to search for the elf. Brom did not even know where to search. If the Empire was still searching for her after all of this time, there efforts would not be rewarded.

* * *

On the top of a tall building, a girl no older than Eragon or Saphira watched as three people entered the gates. As she watched them walk through the streets, she began to recognize one of them. The man that was guiding the boy and the girl, he was familiar. He looked to be a rider that she had once taught and fought alongside of so many years ago. They had lost contact after she was sent to find something in this horrible city that could help defeat the evil king. She could only think of one name, "Brom."

She made sure to keep out of site while she followed them all over the city. They appeared to be searching for something or someone. This was a mistake on their parts. The soldiers here were very aggressive when it came to people from outside the walls. Travelers were always watched. They were usually persecuted as spies for the rebellion and were taken to the Gil'ead prison. There they were tortured and killed. The girl shivered at the thought of even entering that place. Before she became a wanted criminal, she watched as almost all of the original townspeople were arrested and killed. Many of the homes now were owned by the Imperial soldier's families.

She could not let them go, if Brom was here, than trouble was bound to follow. When He was young he always was one that would rather run into battle and defeat everyone rather than waiting behind enemy lines and coming up with a plan of attack. She continued to watch them from afar. If any Imperials spotted her, things would get very dangerous for her, Brom and the other two people he was with. "What is he searching for?" She thought, he was supposed to be in Carvahall, waiting for the riders that would one day rise. As she suddenly realized why he was here, two Imperials soldiers were starting to approach him. She pulled a small dagger from her waist belt and watched carefully, if anything were to happen, she was going to have to stop it before more soldiers came and the problem became overbearing.

* * *

Brom stopped in the middle of the street as two Imperials approached them.

"_Eragon, Saphira, be alert, this could get bloody if we do not act innocent. Let me speak for all of us."_ Brom spoke through thought.

"Can I help you with something, gentlemen." He asked as the soldiers stopped in front of them.

"You're going to have to come with us." One the soldiers growled.

"Why, we have done nothing wrong?" Brom asked.

"We are to interrogate all travelers before the day is complete."

"That is absurd, why is this so, we are not of a threat. We are trying to find my sister Gretchen."

The guards looked at each other and conversed with one another for a second. They suddenly pulled out their swords and took their stances.

"No one here is named Gretchen, you are here by charged as being spies of the rebellion. How do plead."

"We plead, INNOCENT."

It was too late, Brom had his sword out, Eragon unsheathed 'Brisingr' and Saphira strung an arrow on her bow.

"_We have no choice, we cannot go to prison. Now we must defend ourselves. Remember what I have taught you." _Brom thought to them.

One of the soldiers pulled out a horn sounded off an alarm of some sort. The other plunged forward. Brom counter attacked and thrust his blade through the chest plate of the Imperials chainmail, as the soldier cried out, Brom finished him off. More soldiers began to swarm in around them. They backed into a circle. Saphira released her arrow and shot through the swarm. As one soldier fell dead, another took its place.

"_Saphira we need your help, the Imperials have caught us. We need and exit strategy. _Brom said frantically.

"_Then I am that exit strategy. I will be there in mere moments." _ Saphira responded.

Eragon swung his blade. As blood was thrown in every direction, He felt that pressure inside of him. His mark began to glow along with other hand. He sheathed 'Brisingr'. He knew what word to say.

"Brom and Saphira drop to the ground." He called out.

Brom and Saphira both turned to him and saw what he was about to do. As they dropped many of the guards began to laugh hysterically, little did they know of what was about to happen. Eragon thrust his arms out and yelled "Brisinger." The ring of blue infernos shot outward once again. The wave of pure energy hit many of the soldiers. But as they were turned to dust, still a vast amount remained. Eragons body was beginning to become drained of the sudden burst of energy, but he continued to fight. Brom followed Eragons action and released his own wave of flames. Their efforts only bought them a few seconds of time. Hundreds of soldiers were still alive and hungry for blood.

* * *

The girl watched as the soldiers surrounded Brom and his two companions. She was shocked as the boy released his inner power. Then she finally understood why Brom was here. He was here to find her and his companions were the ones that were given the gift. She could not hold back any more. She took a few steps back and leaped off of the building and she landed right beside Brom.

* * *

As the small group huddled together, they watched as the next round of soldiers were advancing.

"What are we going to do, Saphira is not here yet." Eragon said.

"We keep fighting until she arrives." Saphira answered as she shot another arrow.

They were all beginning to tire out. But there was hope. Wing beats could be heard in the distance. Saphira the dragoness was close, very close. As they all continued to fight, they were surprised to find a girl jump from one of the buildings. The girl joined them in the never ending onslaught. The four of them continued to fight; Saphira finally came to their rescue. As she landed, she smashed a couple of buildings; she released a wave of flames at the soldiers. This drove them back. It bought them enough time to retreat to Saphira the dragoness.

"_Quickly all of you get on." She commanded._

The all of four of them jumped on, she leaped into the night sky and flew as quickly as she could away from Gil'ead. The entire city was in an uproar.

Saphira finally landed near the Insenstar lake not far but safe from Gil'ead. All four of her passengers got off. As the adrenaline faded away, everyone began to calm down. Eragon was the first to wonder who the girl was that had helped them. She had long, black hair and a very beautiful face and figure. Though he did not really pay attention to details, Saphira was the one that was, this new girl was very attractive by any man's standards, and the only thing that remained was who she was. She could not wait any more to ask. Through quick breaths she asked the question that no one was asking.

"Who are you." Saphira asked the girl.

The girl turned to them all.

"I am Arya."

**Authors Note: I know the detailing on Arya was horrible. If any one can help with her detailing, I will redeem myself in the next chapter. I thank everyone for reading. This chapter was hard to write. All opinions are excepted, I am serious, be honest about what you thought about this chapter. As I said I will strive to improve.**


	10. The Past of an Elf

**Authors Note: Ok, sorry for my outburst on the last chapter. Truthfully I thought it was my worst. Anyway, here the next chapter. Its just a little back story on the history of elves. That is all of the hints I will be giving. Oh, I chose to make Arya a young elf, just because I thought it would make this story a little bit more interesting. This chapter I think turned out a little bit better. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

The Past of an Elf

Brom turned to the young elf. He bowed in her presence and greeted her.

"It has been a while, Arya." Brom said.

"Yes it has, a hundred years I believe. The last time I saw you. You were leaving the riders and beginning your journey to Carvahall to wait for the chosen ones. Arya replied.

She turned and looked at Eragon and Saphira.

"And I guess you have found them indeed."

Arya looked them both over.

"So, have they shown signs of the knowledge for the words of power?" Arya asked Brom.

"Yes, Eragon has released his inner power at least once since I have met him, Saphira has not, but I know that she can if the situation was upon her."

"I have used this 'power' another time, Saphira and I were being attacked by Sabor cats, I felt this energy inside of me and that word 'Brisinger' was the what I spoke." Eragon added.

Arya nodded.

"Well we are going to have to change that." Arya turned to Eragon and Saphira.

"Both of you hold a power within, since Brom has not yet had the opportunity to explain this mysterious power, I will. First off, this power has many names, some call it magic, and others call it blessings from above. Some of the ruthless call it power. The Origins of this power is still unknown. But I do know this; Elves such as myself can wield the words of power from a young age. Others such as you two or Brom have to train for decades before you are able to master them and even then, this power is only to be used when it deems necessary."

Eragon and Saphira listened to the young, she elf's words of wisdom. Though she looked to be their age, she was full of knowledge that even the elders of a village could not even fathom. Saphira began to wonder, how was it that this elf had all of this knowledge? When Arya was finished, she asked the elf openly.

"How is it that you have all of this knowledge and yet look to be not a day older than Eragon or myself?" Saphira asked.

"That is a good question. You see, Elves are a race that can outlive the rest, I may appear to be seventeen years of age, but in reality; I am actually over a thousand years old. As an elf, our growths are extremely slow. And even then that does not compare to how long it takes for us to become full, mature elves. We are born with the intelligence of our heritage. My race is not from this land; my heritage began far over the seas. My ancestors came to this land on an ancient ship. When they landed, they moved inland and found a suitable forest that would house them for generations to come. It is known to all by the name of Ellesmera."

Brom nodded. Eragon and Saphira continued to listen.

"As time went along, they discovered a supreme race from this land. Dragons, as you humans call them. My ancestors formed a bond between them; at first the dragons were very savage towards my people, though they showed a high intelligence that matched that of my ancestors. My ancestors gave them the ability to speak, through their conscious minds. This is the bond that all riders share…well except for you two, Eragon and Saphira. Soon when the dragons deemed it acceptable, some of my people went and lived with the dragons, their bonds grew ever so deeply. As their friendships would grow, eventually the dragons began to allow the one that was bonded closely to them, to ride with them through the skies above.

That is how the riders where formed, by being marked with the 'Gedwey Ignasia', riders were soon deemed to be protectors of the land. As the number of elven riders grew, humans that had settled here as well began to see the riders as a danger. To keep a war from the all of the races, some of the humans were allowed to become riders as well. During these times of peace, I was born. My mother is the queen, of Ellesmera, but she wanted me to become something greater than just the next queen. At a very young age, I was trained in the ways of how to properly use my inner power. When my training was complete, though I am not a rider, I began to teach every rider on how to use their inner strengths.

I was proud of all of my students. Every rider was given a chance to master their abilities; very few times did they fail to show their gifts. As a fresh group joined, one student showed talent like no other. He was a natural with his gifts, as his talents grew, so did his power. He challenged himself to the brink. Never once did he ever fear anything. When he thought it was time for him to become a master such as myself, he was tested. His test was a success; he was brought before the Grand council of the Riders. The leader spoke of his talents and congratulated him. But, they could not let him become someone that was teaching the young. This rider was outraged; he demanded to know why and was told that there was a darkness inside his heart.

The young rider laughed and said that he had no darkness, but the Grand council still refused. He then asked who or what had told them of this horrible lie. One spoke up; they told him that his own dragon had come to them. Shocked, the rider ran away. While several riders were walking around the corridors of the dragons sleeping courters, a horrible shriek was heard. When they all ventured inside, the rider was found, with blood on his hands and his dragon was dead. He fled the scene and was thought to be never seen again. To our horrible imaginations, he returned, his power had increased and he demanded a dragon egg. When no egg was given, he began to slaughter everyone in his path as he ventured to find the chamber full of the eggs. When he finally found it he went in picked one that suited his fancy and tried to smash the rest.

I was away and was horrified at what I saw when I finally returned. With the rider gone and the most of the eggs smashed all hope seemed lost.

I watched as that little boy grew to become a man and then a monster, I promised myself that no other would ever become as evil has him under my teachings. That riders name was Galbatorix.

Then five hundred years after he took the throne, a new rider was found. This rider was brought to the remaining eggs and a blue egg hatched for him. This rider was not like Galbatorix in his abilities or strength, but he showed determination. As I taught him, he struggled greatly. Never once did he give up, that boy soon become someone that has been one of my best students and closest friend. He is still standing strong, because he follows his heart, he is Brom."

Arya turned and bowed to Brom. Something happened that made Eragon and Saphira surprised. Brom actually smiled and reddened. But only a little, he regained his composure.

"Yes, well that is because I have had such good teacher. Arya I have to know, what has happened to you since these past one hundred years." Brom asked.

"Well that is a little bit of an easier question. Well, for me to tell that, I will have to start at why I was sent there.

As Galbatorix began take over the land, Before the Grand council was killed, they had sent me to Gil'ead to find a weakness that would help us in our efforts to over throw him. As I entered that town, a final vision was given through our mental contact. It foretold of their deaths, as I began to turn around and return to them, they stopped me immediately and explained that Brom and Saphira the dragoness had flown away, they were getting away from riders. They explained that he was finding rest in a town known as Carvahall. As the message faded, I watched as an Imperial soldier slashed one of them through the back. That was last of the contact that I have had with the riders. I don't know if any one…is left."

One tear fell down her pale face.

"I returned to my quest, just like today as you were watched, as was I when I entered. I was taken to prison for interrogation. As they tried to get any information they could from me, I sent the soldiers in the chamber into a very long sleep. I escaped the room and followed along all of the corridors; finding that there was no chance of escape: I waited for a guard to pass, and then I followed him through passages that led to a room. When the soldier disappeared inside, I focused my energies and was able to listen in on the conversations they were having. It was said that Galbatorix was coming to the prison himself, it was unknown why, but he would come in one month. I knew then that I had to stay.

I followed a final corridor and found the entrance. Once outside I searched the outer prison walls for some sort of place where I could seek refuge. My searching was rewarded. I found a hole, and it led up back into the prison and there I found a space large enough for me to rest and listen. Finding food was never hard, I was able to salvage whatever the cooks throughout on the grounds. Though it was never how I ever wanted to spend a meal, it was my only chance at staying and surviving at the same time. As the months past, I could feel almost all of remaining riders lives pass away. It hurt to know that Galbatorix was still killing any rider that was left.

Finally though, he did come. I could feel is power from far away, as he approached, it sent chills down my spine. Soon enough he was at the prison. I once again focused my powers and listened to all of his conversations. Most of them were about me, apparently he had wanted me alive, but the message that was sent telling him that I had escaped never got to him. As I continued to Liston, one conversation gave me hope. He was talking with his most powerful general, Durza. Galbatorix told him search throughout the lands, though he did never tell Durza why, Durza was not about to sway away from the chance of killing. Again a chill ran down my back as I heard the generals answer. "Yes my liege, it shall be done."

I needed to know why; luckily enough Galbatorix was not protecting his mind that well. I cracked through one of his barriers and got a glimpse of a vision that he must have had. It was about his fall. He was very nervous as it flashed before my eyes. It revealed two silhouettes that were humans. They were changed into dragons, he watched as they destroyed everything that he had killed for. I could sense the fear that he had. This restored my hope; I could feel his presence leave the prison. Taking the time needed. I searched for Brom's presence. When I finally found him, I explained to him the vision. I could feel his happiness for what was to come. Finding what I had been searching for so long, I left that prison, but Galbatorix was smart enough to put a ransom on my head. I could not escape Gil'ead. So I have waited for that day, a day the dragons and riders could once again rise."

She turned and put both of her hands on Eragons and Saphira's shoulders. Ayra spoke again.

"Today marks what I have I waited for a hundred years to see, today is the start of the end of Galbatorix ruling, I thank you both for you courage's."

Eragon and Saphira smiled at each other and then at her. Eragon spoke for both of them.

"It is an honor." Eragon and Saphira both bowed.

"No, no, no, it is my honor to have met you both." Arya bowed to them.

"Now, we need to find a place that will be safe enough for the transformation." Arya pondered for a moment.

"Brom, we have to find the Varden, they are the only ones that I know of that would praise to see these chosen ones, more than either you or I."

"Who are the Varden?" Saphira asked.

"The Varden are a group of humans and Elves that have banded together to fight the Empire. To Galbatorix, they are the rebellion that will aid the chosen one in the battle that will bring an end to his have not been very successful. I have heard that the Empire has offered a reward for all of their heads. We must reach them before they move to a different hideout. I know it is risky, but with all of our help, we all can stop the King." Arya explained.

Brom, Eragon and Saphira nodded. It was decided, the next day would be the start of yet another journey. But there was going to be a dilemma with Saphira the dragoness.

"We must leave tomorrow." Arya said.

"_I am afraid that will not do." _ Saphira the dragoness told them all.

"How come?" Saphira asked the dragoness that shared her name.

"_Well, something has happened; I will need to go away for a few days. Once I am ready I will return."_

Eragon and Saphira were confused, but Arya and Brom both knew what she meant.

"Saphira, you can take as long as you need, we will wait until your 'episode' has calmed down." Brom said.

"_Thank you Brom, once I feeling better I will return."_

With that said, the blue dragoness stepped a few paces back and leaped into the air. When she was out of sight, Saphira needed to know why.

"What is she talking about Brom, why did she have to leave." She asked.

"Well, that is kind of personal, but I will tell you this. She will be in pain for a few days and will be very aggressive. That is why she left, if she were to stay, it could become dangerous for us all. Even when she returns, she will seem different for at least another month." Brom explained.

"Well, I guess we are not going anywhere for a while…might as well get comfortable." Eragon thought as he sat down on the cool earth and prepared for sleep. All of them followed his lead, they all lied down, and all of their minds were full of the memories of the day.

**Authors Note: The reason I chose Saphira's leaving 'moment' is because this gives me an opportunity to keep our little group of warriors at this location for a few chapters while she is away. I will not be going into too much of detail on why she has left. I pretty much have tried to make it clear why she has left. I will be keeping this story rated T. In my sequel though, things can change. Oops I was not supposed to to say that. Or was I. ;)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**P.s. I am feeling better, and can once again update every few days.**


	11. Dreams of the Future and more Training

**Authors Note: Here is the next chapter. I am sorry it took a while, but I tried to describe as much as I could. With Thanksgiving and Black Friday, I could not accomplish everything until today, when I finally was feeling better. I want every bodies opinion on this chapter on how it was written. My writing knowledge can only go so far with what little I have truly learned. "Why did I not pay more attention in English Class." *Face Palm*. Anyway, depending on what everybody thinks, I will be asking and getting some help from DragonKnight - Beta 26. He is one of the Best writers and so he can help me expand this stories vocabulary and bring even more detail to it. For those who have been commenting every chapter I thank you for your supports. For the ones that have stopped, I do hope that I have not offended you or scared you away from this story. Everything up to this point was just building blocks, again things will start to be more interesting in the near future. So without further ado, Enjoy.**

Chapter 11

Dreams of the Future and more Training

The moon was soon in the middle of the sky, casting a beautiful glow of silverfish rays that shown over the lake. Making it brighten and shine in the moonlight, a fog was slowly beginning to hover over its clear waters. The forest grew calm, only sounds were coming from the chirping of crickets the forest was also being filled with lights and glows from the moon. As the night grew on, Eragon and Saphira began to dream, though not fully mentally connected, both were beginning to see what the future would behold for them.

* * *

As her sight became more vivid and pronounced, Saphira began to take in her surroundings, seeing that she was in the clearing of a small forest. The fresh scent of green lives filled her nostrils as she took in a breath of air. Moving her head from left to right, she began to see more clearly. Her eye sight was clear and more defined; she could now see that blues and greens were more exquisite while reds and yellows became dull and bland. Her sense of hearing was also enhanced, almost all sounds from the buzzing of an insects wings to the low babble of a brook that was nearby. Soon a louder more pronounced sound was coming to her, as she began to hear the flaps of wing beats coming from a distance away. As the wing beats grew even louder, Saphira began to search the skies for any sign of anything that would produce such a loud sound.

Just as she was making her second scan above the tree lines, a blue dragon flew over the tops, it roared in such a valiant way. The roar was not of a challenging nature, but instead of way of letting her know that it was close. As it circled from above, Saphira took notice of its dragon's scales were of a light blue and shined like millions of diamonds that were sewn together on a cloth. Its wings were strong and graceful as it took every wing beat, the color of it's winged membranes were of a dark, almost sapphire blue. It's tail was long with some sort of membrane like sail that was at the end, probably for maneuvering. Short spines started along it's tail and crawled along the middle of its back and up it's neck where two, dark blue horns grew out. It's head was kind of a triangular shape. As the dragon let out another roar signaling its approach, Saphira found that long, sharp talons of a dark blue color, protruded from its four paws. Saphira watched with admirations as it circled one more time. It landed just like it flew, gracefully. With a small thud and a few puffs of dust that flew as it's paws hit the ground, the dragon came to a running stop.

Something inside Saphira began to make her heart quicken as the dragon approached her. Now that it was close she could smell its scent, yet another sense that had been somehow been enhanced, she now found that the dragon was a male, though how she knew, it did not matter. The scent seemed familiar and he seemed familiar, almost as if she had known him for a very long time. He was only slightly little bigger than her, considering that she was a human and he was dragon. His head and snout reached just over her head, as it drew close he began to speak through his thoughts.

"_Are you ready for our journey, my love?" _ He asked her.

She was confused by the dragon's words, yet his voice was very familiar.

"_My love? Are you referring to me?" _ She asked.

The dragon nodded, he bared his fangs that were sharper than any sword or weapon that could ever be smithed. He formed a draconic smile. She was most flattered but knew that he must have mistaken her; she was a human and he was a dragon, why was he talking to her as if she were his, they were different species, this was not right?

"_I am sorry, but I think you are confused, o mighty one, but I have already given my heart to another." _She said to him.

The dragon took up another draconic smile, but also turned his head to one side as if confused by her words.

"_Oh, and who is this that my mate has given her heart?." _He prodded, his voice was calm.

"_He is a human such as I, his name is Eragon, and my heart burns for him like no fire has ever. He is my knight, my warrior, my everlasting love." _Saphira answered, she was slowly becoming annoyed by this dragon's questions.

"_Well that is a great coincidence, because that is my name as well."_

As this was said, something in Saphiras mind began break. As she pieced it all together, she concluded with one answer. She grew wide eyed, and her voice became shaky.

"_E…Era…Eragon is that you?" _

The dragon smiled and once again, nodded.

"_Aye Saphira, my love, it is I."_

"_But how is this possible, you are full dragon. But yet, we have not been transformed."_

"_Saphira, what are talking about, it has been nearly two years since that glorious day that we were transformed."_

"_What, no it has not, for I am still a human."_

Now Eragon was really confused, she was a dragon just as he was. Why was she acting as if she had forgotten that day?

"_Saphira, did something fall on your head while I was away. You are the same beautiful dragoness that I have shared a nest with since the beginning."_

Saphira was confused. But Eragon's words seemed true. He would never lie, not to her. She could find no falter in his words. Taking in what he had said, she began to look herself over; she needed to see herself, to see if his words were of the truth. He was right, as she looked down; she found that her chest was now covered in light blue scales just as Eragon. She was also now standing with the help her arms, now her front legs; she was now standing on all four of her powerful legs. Saphira turned her neck to her left and began to admire her new body. It was just as Eragon's body except only a bit smaller and more feminine. Her scales were shaped just like bright diamonds that shown in the sunlight. Her wings were massive, but strong, with white, leathery membranes that would allow her to fly. Her spines were smaller and also white, but still sharp. Saphiras horns and claws where also the color of white. As she looked herself over, Eragon was right, she was a full-fledged dragon.

"_Eragon your right." _She concluded.

"_Aye my mate, you are indeed a beautiful dragoness just as you have been for a while now."_

Saphira began to blush at his compliments. Her blush was no longer a reddish color, but now a purplish hue that the combinations of her light blue scales and her blood made.

"_Thank you my uh…mate. So what is that we are doing?"_ Saphira asked Eragon.

"_Well, we are on our way to the ancient ship that the elves have reconstructed. It has already set sail and is heading for the ocean that will take us on our next journey."_

"_Why, Eragon….."_

Saphira could not get the rest of her question out of her maw, her dream began to fade. She watched as Eragon faded and everything went black.

* * *

Saphira awoke from her dream. She was actually breathing quite hard and her heart was beating at a fast pace. Her head was covered in sweat. She sat up and pulled her arms up to her eyes, she was still a human. "Hmm, that must had been a dream, but…it seemed so real, everything about it was indeed a reality and yet it faded and I am once again a human." She thought. Saphira looked around the campsite. She was back in forest with Brom and Arya, but where was Eragon. She did not have to search long before a snoring that was coming from right next to her caught her attention. The snoring was coming from Eragon, he was right beside her and he was a human as well. Her face grew slightly warm as a new blush traveled to her face. "How did he get there." She wondered. She only pondered on it for a few seconds before deciding that she could not fall back asleep and stood up and stretched.

Starting a fire, she grabbed what was left of their food supplies and began to make their morning breakfast. Pouring a little bit of water into the cooking pot, she cut up a few herbs and through them in. Then slicing the last of some carrots, she dropped those in as well. Lastly, she through was left of the deer meat. It had been almost four days since the blue scaled dragoness that shared her name had brought them a fresh deer, but now that she was gone, they were going to have to hunt for one their selves.

Soon the rest of group awoke from their slumbers. Eragon was the next one to awake. While taking in the aroma of breakfast being made, he stretched out his limbs. Letting his shoulders, arms and legs pop back into place; Eragon stood and went to join Saphira. She stirred the soup while Eragon sat beside her, through all that had happened to them, there was not a moment where they could be together. Every opportunity was taken, such as this moment. Though neither spoke, they could feel how the other felt. Within the silence, Eragon and Saphira were absorbing their one moment that they could spend together. As the stew began to boil, Saphira poured herself and Eragon a bowl full of it contents, though it was not much, anything that could fill their stomachs was appreciated. Brom was the next to raise, the silence continued, he poured his own bowl and sat down to eat as well.

Finally, Arya rose to join the rest of the small group. To her, this silence was not as welcoming to her as it was for the others. She was one that did not like eating in silence, deciding that the air needed to be broken between everyone.

"Can no one speak, am I the only one who is actually willing to talk." Arya spoke up.

"We are all simply enjoying our fixings of our breakfast; there is not much to be said. For everything has already been said, we have the chosen couple, we are to leave for the Varden within a few days, once our dragoness has come back. What else is there to talk about?" Brom answered.

"What about Eragon's and Saphira's trainings in the way of the words of power." Arya said back.

Brom pondered for a moment, "If they could improve in their skills, this journey could go far better, especially if the words of healing or words for magical shields were taught to them." He thought. Every time they moved from a forest to a city, they were taking a chance of being found and attacked, just as they had been in Gil'ead. Brom nodded and agreed with Arya.

"Very well then, Aye Eragon and Saphira, today you both will be taught some of the words of power, through the one that has studied each one since she was little. Today Arya will teach you." Brom announced.

Eragon and Saphira nodded. Ayra also shook her head in agreement. The rest of the morning was spent gathering up the remnants of their camp. Brom put the fire out and covered the dying cinders with fresh, black dirt. Arya prepared for Eragon's and Saphira's lesson. She was sitting on her knees and was in some sort of a trance. Eragon and Saphira took the pots, bowls and silver ware and washed them. Once all was complete Brom sat and watched as Arya led Eragon and Saphira into the middle of the campsite so they could begin their training. Arya stopped and turned to the young ones.

"Alright, to begin. First off, you must search your minds for a barrier or knot that is locked somewhere deep within your minds. Close your eyes and focus." Arya instructed.

Eragon and Saphira did as they were told. As they closed their minds, they began to explore the depths of their consciousness. As Eragon searched, he brushed past the link that his memories were held in. This was still painful to bear for him. He was still without answer, with no chain that linked his past to his present. But with all of his pain, he easily found his feelings for Saphira to be comforting; she was the only one in his life that has mattered most to him, no one else, not their destinies, not the girls of Carvahall, not even their newest companion Arya, bah, no one stood between them and if he had a say in anything, there would never be one. Venturing further into his consciousness, Eragon continued to search on. Digging deep down, he finally reached a part of him, that he did not even really know that he had. It was a knot just as Arya had said, now that is was located he loosened his focus and came back into reality.

When he opened his eyes, Arya was still standing there, waiting for them to finish. He looked over at Saphira. Her eyes were still closed. She was still searching her mind and trying to find what Eragon had already found. While waiting, Eragon got an idea that might solve his memorial dilemma. He needed to ask Arya one question.

"Arya is there a word that can unlock a person's memories." Eragon asked.

Arya pondered on the question. She searched her own mind for the answer to that question.

"Yes Eragon, that word is very ancient. It was one that I was briefly taught, it burrows deeper than any magic can go. When the word is cast upon the person he or she is thrown into a deep sleep. They begin to have visions of anything that they had once encountered. Anything from a forgotten friend, to the road that leads a lost traveler back on his path." Arya answered.

"Well could you teach that word to me?" Eragon asked.

"Sadly, I cannot. But I can use it on you if you so request it." She said back.

Eragon only nodded in her answer, it was decided that after their lesson was complete, Ayra would break into his consciousness and free him from his pains of forgetting his past and hopefully unlocking something that would give him a sense of where he truly came from. They remained silent and continued to wait for Saphira to find her own way through her consciousness to search for the knot that stored her inner strengths.


	12. Memories Broken and a Heart Shattered

**Authors Note: Wow, I am glad to finally have this chapter up. Some of it has been tough to write, but I think a lot of you will be pleased. Here are a few hints about this chapter. 1) For those who have been waiting for me to reveal Eragon's past, you better pay attention. 2) A new animal will be appearing in the next chapter, there are a few hints. Can anyone tell me the animals name, it won't ruin anything! Again I have changed a few things. So anyway. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Memories Broken and a Heart Shattered

As Eragon and Arya waited for Saphira to find her power, she was in a struggle of her own, like Eragon, she was having some trouble with finding that source that would unlock her power. As she searched her mind, she brushed through her memories. As she watched, parts of her memories were missing, the last thing that she could recall, was looking up at her uncle Garrow as a young girl. One sentence began to become engraved in her mind; it was the phrase that she seemed to repeat itself many amounts of times in her child hood life. "Daddy…I mean Uncle Garrow, where are my Dam and Sire?" She would ask him. Her uncle would produce a forced smile and would try and change the subject before she would ask again. "Come little Saphira, I will teach you how to milk a cow." He would then try to keep her busy with chores and other things. It went on until she simply stopped asking.

As this memory faded, one question remained and she could not hide it from herself any longer. "Who am I, who are my true parents, and why did they leave me with my Uncle?" She thought, "I mean, I love my uncle dearly, he has been there for me, he has protected me, but there has only been one thing that he never could give me, something that no one can truly give me. My heritage, my blood line, my family tree." At this she was at a loss, but continued on her way.

Saphira brushed through her feelings for Eragon. At this she had to fight the urge to just stay where she was, she reminisced in her love for him. Just the feelings alone made her stomach turn into one full of fluttering butterflies, one that was constantly flipping every time he was around her. She could not put everything she felt for him into words. They were one, no matter if they were not married or mates, they were truly one. One body, one mind, one heart. They were bonded by one of the most powerful and ancient bonds that anyone could ever imagine. They were bonded by the 'Gedway Ignasia', they were partners of mind-body and heart. They shared something that was rare, even among the passed riders. They were bonded to each other, not two dragons that they rode, but each other, something that no one in history could ever hope to have.

She could spend the rest of her life in that moment, a moment that would always be with her, one that Eragon had as well. It was the moment that he looked into her sapphire jewels for the first time when he woke up and found her by his side. At that moment, she knew that they would never be apart, bah, they could never be left away from each other, not in separation and most certainly not in death. They would always be together forever.

Sadly she ran from those feelings, she needed to return to her task at hand. Saphira still had to find that block that held her power. Venturing to the very depths of her consciousness, her efforts were rewarded, she finally came to a notch in her mind that she felt was what she had been searching for. And now that she knew what to find she finally returned to reality. She opened her eyes to find Eragon and Arya waiting.

"Phew that was tougher than I thought it would be." Saphira spoke out to break the silence and sighed.

"Indeed, Aye, finding your inner strength is a skill that most young riders such as yourselves have to practice for several days before they can finally find that knot. I am impressed, well done. Next, I want you both to close your eyes…"

They again compiled with her command.

"… Now focus, feel the ground around you, inhale the rich aroma of the surrounding trees, flowers, and even the animals. Hear the gentle booms as small waves from the lake hit it's shores. Now focus, I want both of you to reach down and crack that knot in your mind, the let the energies flow through you. Then bring your hand out before yourself and slowly say the word known to all as 'Brisinger'."

Eragon cracked his knot just as Arya had instructed, he could actually feel the energies surge through his body, the sensations were astonishing, he moved his hand up and slowly spoke. "Brisinger." Just as all of those times before, the energies shot to his hands, but instead of an explosion of pure energy and fire, a small ball of flames formed in his hands. Eragon opened his eyes and was proud at his accomplishment. His hand tingled from the heat of the small, blue ball that was in his hand. It sparkled and popped only for a few more seconds before is dissipated into a puff of smoke. He smiled proudly at has achievement, using this power was beginning to be something that he was good at.

Saphira tapped into her own power, letting the energy flow through her body. It was a new feeling to her; it felt like her blood was rushing quickly from her head and down her body and pulsating at the same time. She held out her hand, just as Arya had instructed and whispered, "Brisinger." Suddenly the energy flowed strait to her hand and her power was released. Just like Eragon's, a ball of blue fire popped into her hand. She opened her eyes and stared at the ball of inferno. It was hot, really hot, but it never burned or scarred her skin. The fireball dissipated and died into nothing but smoke. So suddenly Saphira felt dizzy, she dropped to her knees and took in deep breaths of fresh air. Her vision began to blur and everything went black.

As Saphira dropped the rest of the way down, Eragon quickly ran to bring her into his embrace! Arya ran just as quick and joined Eragon.

"Saphira, SAPHIRA, please wake up; oh please wake up, PLEASE!" Eragon repeated several times, his protective instinct was taking root.

"Eragon, she is going to be fine, do not worry." Arya said as she tried to calm his nerves.

"How can I, the love of my life just fell to the ground, and I was not there to catch her, oh please forgive me Saphira, I am sorry." A few tears began to fall as he mentally kicked himself for not seeing that this was to happen.

"Eragon, do not punish yourself for this. Its ok she is going to be alright." Arya tried again to calm him.

Eragon finally calmed slightly and brought Saphira's sleeping form up into a position to where she was lying in his arms while she was sitting.

"Since this was her first time casting 'Brisinger', it was bound to happen. I would have been even greatly impressed if she could have maintained her composure and stayed awake. But this happens a lot, you know how it feels." Arya added.

"Is there anything we can do to heal her?" He asked.

"Yes, place her on the ground and I will heal her." Arya said.

Eragon reluctantly set his beautiful Saphira's sleeping body on the ground and stood back, while Arya put her hands to Saphira's heart. She closed her eyes and began to focus her energies. Breaking her own knot, she mouthed some unknown language. Both of her hands began to glow and pulsate, sending light all over Saphira's body. The light became bright as it was cast over Saphira's form and completely encased her entire body. Arya took her hands off of Saphira's being and stepped back to wait. Only taking mere seconds Saphira woke up.

"Uh…what…happened?" Saphira groggily said.

"Oh Saphira, you passed out. I thought…I HAD LOST YOU." Eragon cried out as he grabbed Saphira's form and brought her into another embrace.

"Eragon…you're squeezing too hard. Eragon. ERAGON." Saphira yelled.

"Saphira, you don't how much it scared me to watch you faint, it...it…it hurt my heart that I could not catch you." Now Eragon began to have tears flow from his browns eyes, falling down his face.

Saphira pushed him away, only slightly so she could look him in his eyes. Eragon stared into her beautiful, captivating sapphire jewels. He loved her eyes, there was always something about them that made his heart quicken in pace whenever she connected her eyes with his. She brought her hand up and placed it on his check. Eragon grasped her hand with his own, and reveled in the small sign of affection.

"Eragon, I'm sorry that I scared you. I love you Eragon, you could never lose me." Saphira now had her own tears flowing from her face as she tried to comfort and calm him.

"And I love you, my Saphira." Eragon whispered into her ear.

As both smiled at the other, Saphira pulled Eragon into another hug, one that seemed to last forever, she hugged him firmly and he equally returned her affection. The world seemed to disappear from around them, no sound could be heard; only the sounds of their slow even breaths and the beating of their own hearts. Nothing else mattered; they ignored everything and everyone around them. This moment was lingered to the furthest. With these moments being few and far between ever since they had left Carvahall, Saphira and Eragon reveled in this moment. It was only them, no other, just the moment…and them.

"I hate to break you two up, but we need to continue with our lesson." Arya said to them.

"Do we have to, I am still feeling quite tired. Can't we just rest for a little while?" Saphira said.

Eragon and Saphira finally broke apart, both were now fully red faced with an intense blush.

Taking in a deep breath Arya sighed. "I guess so. While we are on this little rest, I think this would be a good time to see if I can open Eragon's mind up to see if he can regain his memories."

"WHAT, you can do that!" Saphira exclaimed.

Arya nodded, "Aye Saphira, I can release Eragon's inner thoughts and hopefully help him regain his lost memories."

"Eragon is this true?" Saphira asked.

Eragon nodded in agreement.

"Aye Saphira, Arya has promised to unlock my past." Eragon added.

"Well then, let's not wait any longer then?" Saphira said excitedly.

* * *

While all of this was happening, Brom had slipped away. Saphira was right, they needed meat, and waiting around for them to complete their lesson was not getting anything done. Taking Saphira's bow and a few arrows, he was now tracking a deer. Checking the ground every few minutes to see if he was heading in the right direction, finding a deer and this forest was challenging. Brom had only seen two sets of tracks. One set was definitely a deer. But the other was different; the tracks were large and made a deep imprint in the ground, almost like a horses print.

But this print was slightly bigger than any horse he had ever seen. Searching his mind he could think of only one creature that produces such a large print. Realizing what could be out there, he turned and started to slowly make his way back to the campsite, this animal was dangerous, especially to a rider and his dragon.

* * *

Eragon, Saphira and Arya sat down on the ground, crossed legged. Preparing for her task, Arya once again closed her eyes meditated for a few mere moments. It finally came time, and she called for Eragon to come over to her. Eragon compiled and sat in front of Arya while Saphira sat beside him. Arya delicately placed her hands on Eragon's head and focused her energies. Again saying some unknown word of a language, her hands pulsated and grew bright with light once again.

Eragon closed his eyes and began to focus on the task himself, but something was off. There was a tingling sensation and a ringing in his ears. His head began to throb with pain, feeling as if it were about to explode, his ears popped. Suddenly a wet, warm trickle of a substance began to make its way down his neck. And before he could think twice, everything from his conscience to his hearing seemed to fade into nothingness. The last thing he head before he lost consciousness, was clear voice of a frightened and frantic Saphira screaming at Arya about how something had went wrong, then there was nothing, Eragon's consciousness was gone.

"ARYA, WHAT'S WRONG." Saphira screamed.

Eragon had fallen over and cried out in pain for few seconds before completely going silent, and blood began to trickle out of his nose and ears.

"Eragon! Eragon…ERAGOOOOOOOON!" Saphira rushed over to her fallen Eragon. Now completely frantic, sweat droplets began drizzle down her face.

"A…Arya, what happened to him, why is he bleeding?" Saphira called out.

"I…I don't know, this has never happened before." Arya said just as frantically.

* * *

At First there was nothing, no pain, no fear, happiness, sadness, or anger, just the sensation of falling into oblivion. Eragon could feel the wind pass by his body as he free fell into nothing. Forever falling and never ceasing, was all Eragon could think. He was gone, gone from the world…gone from Saphira. Everything that had ever mattered to him was now a million miles away and as he was plunged into nothingness. It was over, he was no more. As one final tear fell from his eye, Eragon shut his eyes and finally let go. He embraced this falling feeling, always knowing that in time itself, he would never cease to exist any longer in the world. Continuing to fall Eragon let his mind go into a blank state and accepted his fate.

For what seemed like forever, Eragon continued to fall, time seemed to slow down, and even his momentum seemed to slow. Feeling his speed begin to reduce, Eragon opened his eyes. Correcting his position, Eragon was now looking down at what was just below him. As he began to float, he could finally see what was approaching.

A platform of some sort, circle in shape, wide enough to support a mighty dragon. The surface was smooth, with a strange language imprinted all over it. As his boots finally touched down, Eragon took in the view.

"Wooooow, what a strange place to be in, this world is full of surprise." Eragon thought to himself.

"HELLO is anyone here." Eragon called out.

"ERAGON, YOU ARE HERE TO SEEK SOMETHING THAT YOU HAVE LOST OR MAYBE SOMETHING THAT YOU FORGOT." Called a strange and powerful voice that rung out across the platform.

"Aye, I was before until I was cast into this pit of hell of forever falling." Eragon recoiled back.

"YOUNG ONE, DO NOT BE SO HARSH, THIS IS NOT A PLACE OF DEATH, IT A SANCTUARY THAT HOLDS THE KEY TO ALL KNOWLEDGE AND WISDOM. DO YOU SEEK KNOWLEDGE, ERAGON?"

"No, I only seek to return to my beloved Saphira!" Eragon called out angrily.

"IN DUE TIME, CALM YOURSELF YOUNG ONE, I SENSE THAT THERE IS SOMETHING ELSE THAT YOU HAVE BEEN MISSING IN YOUR LIFE. SOMETHING THAT HAS ALWAYS PLAGUED YOU, IS THIS TRUE."

"Aye…I cannot recall anything from my past. The only thing that I can remember is waking up with my beloved Saphira watching over my limp form."

"DO YOU SEEK TO RECLAIM WHAT YOU HAVE LOST?" The voice questioned.

"Aye I do, as long as I can return to my beautiful Saphira." Eragon answered.

"VERY WELL, ONLY AFTER YOU HAVE RECOVERED YOUR MEMORIES AND I HAVE EXPLAINED A REVELATION TO YOU, WILL YOU BE RETURNED TO YOUR SAPHIRA. NOW CLOSE YOUR EYES ONCE AGAIN AND YOU SHALL SEE WHAT YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN."

Eragon was starting to get tired of doing what people were saying, if he had not listened to Arya, he would not be here. Eragon reluctantly closed his eyes. As soon as they were heavily closed, Eragon began to have a vision that was very blurry. As his eyes began to focus, he found himself in some sort of a chamber. Two people, one male and one female, were standing over a wooden cradle. Sneaking up quietly Eragon got close enough to hear about the conversation that they were having.

"…As the first human to become a rider, it is my responsibility to protect my brethren and sisters, I am sorry Sarena, but this has to be done." The man said to the women, whose name was Sarena.

"But, he is mine as well. You cannot do this; you can't sacrifice your only son." Sarena recoiled back; she was beginning to tear up.

"It is his destiny; he will be the first of his kind." The man said this as he brought out a baby that was wearing a rather big loin cloth.

"Sarena, you knew this day would come, it is time. We don't have much time left, I can sense a darkness that is growing, somewhere out there in the land, a being of immense power and darkness is being conceived."

The man brought the baby close to his chest; Sarena softly wrapped her family into a hug, one last hug. The last, the very last time she would see her son. As they broke apart, the man placed the baby back into its crib.

"You are destined for something that is even beyond my comparison, my son. You are destined to find someone that is dear to you and you both will become the mighty race that we ride. You shall become a dragon, the strongest yet to ever to come out of the dragon race. They shall sing of your name when you have slain the great evil that will devour this land for a thousand years. And that is why I have given you my name. My son. My Eragon."

Eragon was stunned beyond comparison. There stood before him were the two beings that he would have never known. Ones that only got to love him for a matter of a few days. They…were…his…Sire and Dam. His parents. Unconsciously, Eragon walked over to the crib, he looked at his parents. He could see the hurt in their eyes, but also…there was love. He turned to look down at his self, his infant self.

His father spoke again.

"I love you, my little Eragon. May you become a strong warrior that will defend this land with pride. May you strike fear into your enemies and show nothing but compassion for your friends. May you find one that will love you so dearly as much as your Dam and I have."

His father placed his own 'Gedway Ignasia' on the little infant. He closed his eyes and his palm began to glow. The infant's right hand was scarred with the mark of the rider and in an instant flash of light. He was gone.

Eragon's brain began to hurt, he was still in shock and aww, but this vision began to fade. As it faded he heard his father speak one last time as he wrapped Eragon's mother into a firm hug.

"May your heart guide you, my son"

That was it, Eragon's vision began to blur and then faded back into nothing but darkness. He could feel that he was back on the platform that he had fallen to earlier. As he opened his eyes, his heart was shot with another wave of shock and surprise as he saw a new being that was on the platform with him. The figure smiled at him. The only thing that Eragon could now speak was one word.

"Father."


	13. A New Ally

**Authors Note: This chapter was extremely hard to write. I had to re-read and edit it a couple of times. Again I thank everyone who supports this story with their reviews, all of them encourage me to to try and improve. Again, if I have offended someone, I am deeply sorry. But like I have said before, this is an Alternate Universe where things are different. I want every bodies opinion, please enjoy. R&R thank you. **

Chapter 13

A New Ally

It was almost as if it were another vision, Eragon was at a loss of words. The answer that he was looking for was just revealed to him. He knew who he was now; he was the son of the very first human rider, Eragon. Now his father was right in front of him, to Eragon, it was like the very first time that he recognized his father. His father looked at him and he looked at his father, their brown eyes were locked at each other. Eragon studied his father's features carefully. The man that was his sire was a well-built man, standing over six feet in height, slim but muscular just like Eragon, his head was covered in Brown hair; his chin was identical to that of Eragon's as well. He looked to be in his early thirties of age. Eragon could not connect the chains together; it was as if he could not grasp the situation. His head hurt, his mind hurt, his mouth was becoming dry from constantly whispering that one phrase over and over again.

"Father…father…father."

The man that was Eragon's father, slowly made his way over the stunned Eragon. His father wished that their first visit was not going to be like this, but yet it had to be done. Eragon needed to know who he was and where he came from. Eragon connected his mind with his son; he was stunned and needed to be brought back.

"_Eragon please calm down, I know this is a lot to take in, but for the sake humanity, you must come back into reality and speak to me. Please my son, you don't have to fight it anymore."_

As the words floated into Eragons ears, his mind finally starting to work again, things were finally starting to become clear. He looked up at his father, Eragon could see that his sire had his own tears in eye. As a rush of emotions came to him, Eragon did something that surprised even his father. Eragon grabbed his father instantly and pulled him into and hug. For the first time, Eragon did not cry for Saphira. But instead he cried for his father, the one that loved him so much that he protected Eragon by sending him through a portal that would bring him to a time that would allow him to become strong enough to transform, so when the day finally came. Eragon could save an entire species and bring an end to the reign of the evil king. Eragon cried hard, he let it all go. All of his feelings, his hurt, his pain, his loss, everything was finally released in one great swoop.

So surprised his father was caught off guard, but he let his son weep in his arms. Finally his sire could take it no more. He gripped Eragon tightly and brought him into a hug of a sire's protection. He comforted and tried to sooth his son's emotions.

"Shhh, my son, it's okay, I am here now." His father cued.

"F…f…f…father." Was still all that Eragon could say, his weeps choked, but they were full of happyness.

"Eragon, please you have to calm down. I know this is a lot for you to grasp. But fear not for I am here with you…I have always been here with you." Eragon's sire soothed.

"My…my…Sire. I have missed you greatly. You have no idea what it is like to not know who you are or where you came from, but now I know. I know who I am and who my sire and dam are." Eragon sobbed out.

"And for that I give you an apology a thousand times over. I am sorry that you have had to grow up without your dam and my guidance. But Eragon, you are stronger than this, you still have a long road ahead of you, my son."

Eragon broke away from his father, his eyes were red and his nose was dripping from all of his tears. Wiping himself of his vast tears and mucus, Eragon looked his father with a questioning look.

"What do you mean sire, that I am stronger than what?

His father stared at him with nothing but a sire's guidence.

"My son, I can feel your power, you are one of the strongest riders to have ever of been born. That was why I sent you away. If Galbatorix would have met you in when you were still in younge, you would have been slaughtered. He knows that you are the only one that can overpower and stop him."

"But how father, how am I supposed to stop him from destroying everything that I have cared about?" Eragon questioned.

"Isn't it quite obvious of how, when you were born you were given a gift from the Eldunari, you were born with dragon blood? It courses through your veins Eragon; you fate is to become a dragon with a power that will even succeed that of the dragons that were before you."

"But how is that possible? How can I have the blood of a dragon, but yet have neither instincts nor special abilities such as breathing fire?" Eragon asked.

"Eragon, it is still unknown of why you were born with dragon blood inside you or even why you do not have any of their abilities as a side effect, this question has eluded its answer for a while, even after a thousand years it is still a mystery. The Eldunari have their strange ways. But I do know this; the one that you love also has the blood of a dragon."

Eragon's eyes became wide at the new revelation.

"S…Saphira has dragon blood as well!"

"Aye, she was also born with this gift as well. And when she found and touched your hand, your fates were sealed in the mark of the rider. But you see, the Eldunari have known for a thousand years of who they had chosen to become dragons such as their selves, and now that time is upon us."

"Sire, who are the Eldunari?" Eragon asked.

"They are group of fallen dragons who's spirits and souls live on, they gathered together and have watched over the riders since the beginning of our bonds with them and their kin. Their origin and whereabouts still remain a mystery. Even their plans are an enigma all on its own."

"Have you ever spoken with one?" Eragon asked in wonder at his father's wisdom.

"Only once, it was before you were born, the Eldunari spoke of you in a poem he resided to me."

Eragon's sire took in a breath, and then spoke once more.

"A child shall be born of power and darkness,

So cold and so heartless,

He will rule the land for a thousand years,

Destroying all that oppose that him,

His people hide in his presence for their fears,

He takes away everything that is dear and fills his cup to the brim,

Can no one stand up to his might,

Fear not for there is hope still yet,

Another full of nothing but light,

Shall rise up and take what was stolen,

He shall be born of the flesh,

And will change to one that can fly in the sky and roar valiantly,

They shall sing of his name and the land shall once again be free,

His mate shall bare the fruit of new life,

And bring about the return of the once powerful race,

New bonds will made,

All will live once again be free in peace and harmony with each other,

Their destinies will be crossed and forever sealed in grace."

As Eragon's sire finished this poem of the prophecy. Everything in Eragon's mind became calm; it all seemed to make sense. He was meant to be sent away, to grow strong and when the time came he would find the one that he was meant to be with for all eternity and rid the world of the great evil that was Galbatorix. The only thing that remained yet another enigma within itself was the last part of the prophecy. "Hmm, new bonds will be made…their destinies will be crossed and forever sealed in grace. Wasn't Saphira's and my destinies already crossed." He pondered to himself.

"Eragon, there is still one last thing I must say before you return to the world." His sire tried to pull him from his thoughts.

Eragon returned to his father's gaze to absorb more of the wisdom that his father could give.

"Before you can become dragons, you and Saphira are to be joined in holy matrimony, once complete, take her hands in yours and focus all of your energies, then the transformation will begin."

Eragon could only smile at his father, he was so full of wisdom.

"Thank you father…for everything that you have done for me, I hope I can make you proud."

Eragon smiled at his father and they embraced once again, for the final time.

"You already have, my son. Now go, Saphira is waiting for you."

With that Eragon's body dissipated and faded away. He was being sent back. The Sire that shared his son's name took a moment of silence. He let a smile break through his face. Still standing on the platform, he waived his arms and let a screen appear. His smile faded when he saw what was on it. It was Eragon lying on the ground and being resuscitated by a blacked haired elf girl, while one with blond hair and sapphire like eyes checked his wrist for a pulse, she looked frantic and scared. He could see the tears that were being forced back.

"Travel with great speed, my Eragon. For your mate can not last much longer without you."

* * *

Saphira could not hold out much more, tears where beginning to drop through her eyes. Sweat was dripping everywhere off of her face. Eragon's pulse was growing weaker by the second, his face was pale and her heart could not take it. It hurt; it felt like someone had ripped her heart completely out, stomped and spat on it before returning it back inside her. It was becoming harder to breath with each passing second that Eragon did not wake up.

"Eragon…p…p…p…please come back to me!" Saphira let it out. Her hair began to cover face as she cried out.

He was slipping from her grasp; no longer could she feel their bond, his hands were ice cold, his face was white. She laid her head on his chest and cried. No longer could they be together, they had lied to each other, death could restrain them from each other. The prophecy was false; they had come so close, but yet had fallen so far away. He was gone, her Eragon was dead.

"I...love…you…Eragon…please…come…back…to…me." Saphira whispered and choked out.

Brom had finally made it back, but yet he had not noticed the two girls that were over a body, Eragon's body. He had no time for this, that creature was still out there, it could be closer than he ever hoped it to be, it was not even supposed to be alive. The last on had been killed after it was cought by the riders over 200 years ago. Brom put his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly for his blue scaled dragoness to return to them, her time alone was going to be cut short, it was not safe here, but then again they were not safe with a dragoness that could not control herself, he held to the two poisons in his hands and quickly decided that a hormonal dragoness was better than a rampant creature that could slaughter all of them within seconds.

"_Saphira, come to us. It is here, we have to get away." _Brom spoke to her mentally.

"_I shall be there at once, hold on." _She answered back.

Brom immediately began to pack up the remains up their camp. He strapped 'Brisingr' on his back and went to get Arya and Saphira while they waited for his dragoness to return. Only within mere seconds of reaching both of them, did he hear wing beats approaching from afar. Saphira was close; he could feel their bond become stronger as she continued to fly with great speed. She landed only a few seconds after that, the blue scaled female approached her rider and bowed in his presence.

"_I am here, Brom." _

"_Bless you Saphira that was quick."_

"_I am always nearby, just in case you need my help."_

They needed to leave quickly, he ran over to the two girls and began to try and get them to move.

"Arya, Saphira, we have to leave now, it is no longer safe here." He tried to convince them quickly.

"WHAT, NO, we have save Eragon, without him, all hope is lost." Arya said as she continued to try and bring Eragon back in existence.

"Arya, it is here, I have seen its tracks in the forest."

Ayra stopped her work and looked up at Brom.

"How is that possible, they became extinct long before the elf's voyage to this land?"

"Arya, I know what I saw; we have to get Saphira out of this forest, now."

Saphira was not listening, her heart was shattered and it no longer felt the need to exist. This was becoming very dangerous for her health. If she continued to cease to feel the need to continue on, her body would begin to mourn over Eragon and eventually she would also die. She did not even feel the strong grasp of Brom's arms take her. Everything was a blur; her eyes were purple from all of the tears she had cried out. She was alone, the one that she loved, was gone.

Brom and Arya jumped on his dragoness's saddle with Saphira's limp body in Brom's arms. The blue scaled dragoness took flight and flew North-West towards the forest of Du Weldenvarden.

* * *

As the dragoness took flight, a new figure was watching all that had happened, from Eragon falling over in pain, to the return of that blue scaled demon. It had watched it all through a thicket of bushes that camouflaged it well. Seeing all of this was nothing new to the animal, it had been spying on the group for some time now, ever since they had arrived. It wanted to learn of why the small group of three humans, one elf, and an oversized, flying lizard were even here. This lake was its home of refuge, its last place of solitude that hid it from the rest of the world.

But even now as it watched, the group had left a body right there in the opening and being one that would not wish any harm on any creature that could not defend itself, except for the fire breathing heathen, while in the midst of some sort of sleep or trance, it was not going to let anything happen to the body, not until it awoke and the animal could speak to it personally. So it continued to hide and wait for the moment for when the body of the boy would awake.

* * *

As nightfall fell upon the deserted camp site, Eragon's body began to finally stir with life. He was back, back in reality, back with his Saphira. As his body became animated once again, so did his feeling of pain. As Eragon sat up and opened his eyes, he felt his head throb in pain and winced. He was covered in sweat and his chest felt as if a horse had come up and kicked him. His ribs felt like they were about to pop completely out of their sockets. All of his limbs hurt, his blood was pumping back into his legs and arms, while they throbbed. As he began to take in his surroundings, something felt wrong; he felt that he was alone, as if he was no longer with his group. Eragon looked around in the dark for his Saphira. She was nowhere to be found, neither was Brom nor Arya. He was indeed alone.

"No, were could they have gone, it feels as though I just missed them. Why would they leave with me, they could have at least of taken my body with them." Eragon thought as he tried to stand. But as he stood he felt light headed as blood rushed to his head, he fell back on his knees. As he tried again, there was a rustle in some nearby bushes that were brought to his attention. His hopes were raised as he so desperately wanted it to be the one he loved most, Saphira.

But alas it was not, instead it was animal. It was one that resembled a horse, coat of was of the purest of whites, it had a long, silverish mane. But that was not the strangest part, this mustang had a horn that was in the middle of its head.

Eragon quickly became weary of this new animal, one of the most important things to find if it was a friend or if it was a foe, he had seen many horses before, but this mustang was different. He could feel the power that it contained from just being in the presence of this mystical creature. Deciding quickly that it was needed to be confirmed if he could communicate with this animal and so he began to use his mind and tried to link the creatures own mind.

"_Who are you…what are you and do you seek me to harm my being. I will not allow you to harm me, if you can understand me please return with an answer." _He contacted it.

The mustang snorted, condensation escaped its twin nostrils. It let a neigh.

"_Aye, I can speak and I mean you no harm, I am merely here to see if you are alright. And to answer your question, I am a unicorn. A creature that is much like that dragon that you rode here on, I am immortal and have my own unique powers."_

Eragon was surprised by the sudden answers to his questions; this unicorn was one of a great intelligence. It seemed to be as smart as a dragon, and could speak quite fluently. It had a soft voice, defining that it was a female. Finding that this animal was very different from any animal that he had ever seen, Eragon decided that he needed to know more about this creature.

"_Well that is good to know, I don't think I could have fought you even if I had to." _Eragon chuckled a little bit, it hurt his chest.

"_Aye, you look to be in no condition to fight off anything more than the flu in your current state. Oh, by the way, what is your name?" _The mare asked.

"_Oh sorry, I have had a lot happen to me in past few days, my name is Eragon and might I ask of your name." _He said to her and bowed.

"_My name is Ashira and I am one of the last of my race." _

"_Why is that, has Galbatorix destroyed your species as well." _Eragon asked.

"_No, that monster has not even tried to find us. It is because of the demons that humans, such as you, ride. There was once a time when Unicorns and Dragons lived in peace, but alas, that was almost 3000 years ago. In a time before that of the Elves arrival to this land, there was a great war between dragons and was full of battles that would last for days at time, full of blood and death. No one knows what started it, but it only ended in blood. Both the dragons and unicorns lost many brave souls that were willing to fight for what they thought was right, even in the midst of war, there was still hope that they could all live in peace once again._

_And so, there was an offering. The Dominate pairs of mates from both Unicorns and Dragons made a promise that when their first offspring were born and hatched, that the offspring would be brought together and they would become mates and ultimately settling the feud between the two species._

_Even then, when their offspring were mates, many beings from both the species saw this this as an abomination. This lead to yet another war, but with this came the arrival of the elves. They bonded with the dragons and soon, my race was brought down one by one. Our ties between each other's species ceased and from then on out, any dragon that was bonded to a human or elf was considered a threat and a traitor to its own race. But still one day does not go by; that I wish our races could once again live in peace with each other. I am now the dominate female over a small herd of mustangs and mares. I still have not chosen a mate, but one day soon I will choose him, just as all the mares shall and maybe someday."_

As Ashira finished her long tale, Eragon had already sat down and was now fixated on the wild mare. She could not help but hold back a small smile. He was listening to her, even after she had said all of those harsh words about dragons. Ashira decided to join Eragon and lied down right beside him.

"_So Eragon, will you now tell me your story?" _Ashira asked.

"…_Oh, ok. Well where should I start. I guess the only way to tell my story is to just start at the very beginning. I was born to Eragon and Sarena. Eragon is my father and he was the first rider of the humans to ever ride a dragon. When I was born, my sire could feel a great evil that was also being conceived. This great evil would soon rule over the land and destroy the race of the dragons. Fearing that his time was short, my sire was given a prophecy that foretold of someone full of light would rise up and stop the evil. When I was born, he could feel the power inside me, I was one that the prophecy foretold about. Seeing that it was unsafe for me to grow up with them, he marked me as I rider…"_

Eragon held his to show Ashira. She could now see that his words were true; there on his hand was a mark that signified that of a rider.

"_Ah, I see Eragon. Please continue."_

"…_He then sent me into some sort of a time hole, while I was still just an infant. The next thing I knew, I woke up to find a beautiful girl that was staring at me. I learned that her name was Saphira. With no memories of my past, she was the only thing that seemed to just be right. Saphira and I soon learned of our destines. We are to come together in marriage and then join our hands and we will be transformed into dragons. Forever sealed as mates together, we will revive the race of the dragons and stop the evil king Galbatorix and bring an end to his ruling of this land."_

"_Eragon, I am willing to help in this crusade. As long as you promise that no war shall ever become of the dragons and Unicorn. And just as our ancestors have done, I would like yours and my offspring to come together and forever seal their destinies in grace." _Ashira said.

Eragon pondered for a second, "if two species could come together, the odds of stopping the king would be multiplied greatly he thought, but there was still someone that he needed to speak to."

"_I cannot give you an answer at this time, Saphira is as much a part of this as we are. She will make this decision, I am sorry but she needs to hear all of this as well, our hatchlings are as much hers as they will be mine."_

The moon was beginning to rise over the horizon. Eragon began to yawn and curled himself up as best he could and closed his eyes. Their conversation was over, at least until they could find Saphira. Ashira did the same; she curled up around Eragon to keep him warm. The nights were already becoming cold. If he was to survive the night, he needed her warmth.

"_Good night Eragon."_ Ashira whispered to him.

Eragon was already beginning to snore.

"Good night, Saphira." He whispered.

Ashira chuckled to herself. "He must really love this girl that is Saphira. Hmm, if what has said is true, maybe my dream can one day become a reality." She thought to herself. As the night drew on sleep overtook them both.

**Authors Note: Well what did you think of my new character and my choice of the animal. No, I do not love Unicorns or Quadracorns, I just thought that it would be different from any other authors story. Thank you all for your support and I hope to continue to have it during the rest of this story. It is far from over.**


	14. A Kiss that Mends All

**Authors Notes: Well, it has been a long couple of weeks( if you had not checked my profile.) I have returned and am feeling really refreshed and ready to get back to work. Dreamwriter89 has agreed to help me edit any chapter from this point on, so a lot of miss spellings and incorrect dialogue will be cut down on tremendously. A lot happens in this chapter, so be prepared for a ride, new revelations and much more. I thank everyone for their support and hope to make you all proud to have read this story, there is still a long road ahead and I hope you all will be excited for what is still to come. Enjoy, R&R thanks.**

Chapter 14

A Kiss that Mends All

The night sky had come too soon for the small group that was short one warrior. With only the silver glow of the moon to guide them, and with nights still becoming colder as the winter solstice was quickly approaching. Saphira was going to have to make a decision on where to land and let her passenger's camp for the night. She began searching far below to the ground, the moon's glow was shining just enough for her to see what her passengers needed most. Not too far from where she was currently flying, there lied the edge of the forest of Du Weldenvarden. Its thick brush and thinning leaves that were slightly shining from the full moon's light would give all of them a fair chance of being blocked from the cold, night winds. Saphira began to descend and finally came to a rough landing and let her passengers off of her saddle. Brom got off first with the girl that shared his dragoness' name and sat her down gently on the cool ground. She was still non- responsive, during the whole ride; she had not spoken a word to anyone. Arya was beginning to get worried for the young girl. Brom seemed weary as well, but did not show a hint of emotion for her, at the moment he was more concerned about his dragoness, and how they were going to have to be very careful with words that they said to her.

When Saphira was finally laid on the ground she curled up into a fetal ball. The sapphire eyed girl was broken. She no longer felt the need to survive anymore, no need to continue on their journey. She was content to just lie there and slowly slip away, for what came after that would reunite her with her love. Eragon was no more, she would never see his smile again, never hold his hand, never be comforted by his strong arms as he brought her in close to his chest, never being able touch the lips that she wanted to kiss for so long. Nothing seemed to faze her now; she was completely numb to the world around her. Her vision was dulled, her sense of touch was little to nothing, and Saphira just continued to just stay in her fetal position and just began to let herself slowly go from this world. For what awaited her on the other side was her beloved, and once there he would wrap his arms around her and they would engage in the kiss that she longed for. From there, they would begin anew, with no destiny, no problems, no pain. They would be truly together…forever.

Arya was not happy; in-fact she was angered by Brom's judgments and actions. He had not assessed the situation and now they were stuck who knows where, with both Saphira's who are unstable and with the only hope and chance for the dragon race to be revived, was lying on the ground miles away, completely helpless and most likely now Sabor prey. Arya needed to know why Brom had been so careless, so selfish and so immature for a man his age. She needed to confront him now before anything else occurred. Arya walked over to Brom who was right by his now resting with his dragon.

"Brom, what have you done! Why have you taken us so far away?" She exclaimed.

"Arya, it was there! A unicorn was alive and living in that forest. If we had not left, the unicorn would have smelled Saphira's scent and then who knows what would have happened then. Saphira is in no condition to ward off a powerful beast while she is 'not well'." Brom said.

"You do not know that Brom. Why are you so sure that it was a unicorn and not a wild mustang's hoof prints? Did your training in the arts of observing nature prove to be a waste of time?" Arya crossed her arms over her chest and yelled back.

"Bah, I know what I saw. There were tracks near the lake and prints that were leading into the woods. They were larger than that of a normal horse. That was all of the evidence that I needed to make the choice to get bothSaphira's out of there." Brom brought his voice down to a whisper so only Arya could hear her.

"That still does not excuse the fact that you left Eragon's body to rot and be eaten by Sabors. Brom this is not like you. I know that you would not leave the only chance for the dragons and the riders to return. So Why then would you do such thing!" She told him.

Even though Arya was not yelling at the moment, her words stung like salt that was thrown on a fresh wound. Brom knew that he had done wrong by leaving Eragon's body behind, but he had to. Brom cringed and shivered as a chilled gust of wind flew past him. He grew silent for a moment in thought. What was he supposed to do; he was not going to allow a creature such as that of a unicorn to roam the area around them, especially since his…his…Brom was caught off guard once again as a sudden burst of memories went through his conscience.

Flashback…

It was of him holding his son, a boy with little black tufts of hair that were just beginning to cover his soft, bald scalp. Brom was holding him in one arm, while in the other arm he held his second child. A new baby girl, her eyes mesmerized him, they were his wife's eyes. Those beautiful sapphire jewels looked back at his own as he stared down at his new daughter.

"My children...My beautiful children." Brom spoke softly to them.

He pulled both of them close to his chest and hugged them both firmly and placed a kiss on both of their foreheads, though he could not hold in his joy for them, his heart was breaking at the very moment as well. For not a mere few moments ago, Brom had witnessed his daughter's birth, but with this amazing gift, something had gone from glorious miracle. To it changing for the worst and became a curse and a nightmare.

"B…Brom, my love, please…come closer."

"Yes…my wife." His words word being choked as he tried to hold back from completely falling apart in front of his loved one. His heart was breaking more with every second that went by.

With her last words, Brom's exhausted and beloved wife, Salena, had asked for him to name their new and beautiful daughter after his dragoness, Saphira. With a broken heart and wet face, Brom promised to name her, just that… at his wife's request.

Flashback ends…

The memory only lasted for a few more seconds as he was thrown back into reality. Now Brom experienced a heavy pain in his chest, this secret had been lying in his heart for since his daughter's birth. As he stood in front of Arya, his heart screamed for him to explain it. To ease the pain that he felt was covering his chest. As Arya still stood there in front of him, he began to speak.

"I…had…"

"…I had to keep my d…d…d…daughter safe. So yes I did what I deemed necessary to keep her safe from harm." He whispered shakily to the young elf.

Arya took step back in shock. She was caught off guard by the new revelation as she quickly realized at what Brom was trying to say. It was like something that was so obvious, but yet had easily eluded her, had just been admitted. With wide eyes, Arya quickly glanced at the young girl, Saphira was now sleeping only a few feet away. Turning back to Brom, with her mouth agape, she could not form the words in her mouth to speak.

"B…Brom, Saphira is your daughter." Arya whispered.

Brom nodded, the pain seemed to slightly fade for the moment. It felt good for him to finally tell someone, some of the pain that he had hid away for over 17 years seemed to lessen with each new breath he took.

"Aye. She is indeed." Brom whispered.

For a moment there was only silence between the two.

"_I have tried for many years to get him to tell her the truth, but he refused ever so sternly." _The blue scaled dragoness had added to again break the silence. She was beginning to become annoyed by her rider's judgments. Though she mostly kept her maw to herself, Saphira new very well that Brom was one that would rather avoid the past and rather live in the moment, this had saved them time and time again, but he was not very good at keeping up with this secret. It was mentally breaking him down into pieces. She could quickly see his face lighten a little at her words.

Arya and Brom both jumped at the dragoness' sudden barge into their conversation.

"_My apologies Saphira, did we disturb your rest." _Arya asked the blue scaled dragoness.

"_No need to ask for forgiveness little elf, I was merely listening while I prepared for sleep and saw the silence as an opportunity to intervene and break into this little conversation and add my own thoughts to the matter at hand."_

"Enough, let us all sleep for the night. I am tired as both of you are." Brom commanded.

The rider was done talking; he had enough stress for one day. All he wanted to do now was for sleep to welcome him. Saphira lied down next to Brom and covered him with her blue wing to keep warm with her internal body heat that always seeped through her scales. While Arya lied down a few feet away from the young Saphira that was curled up in a ball. She scanned over the girl's form and Arya quickly noticed that Saphira's face was pale, paler than normal. Her face was covered in little shiny specks of salt from all of her tears and sweat, her blond and shiny hair was messy and even was now duller than usual. Something was wrong, Saphira did not look good. Though the young elf and Brom did not yet know it, even with all of their wisdom combined, they could not feel that their last hope was starting to fade away. Arya curled herself up to keep warm for the night.

"Oh please, just let this all be a dream. Please let tomorrow come and I will awake back in the woods near the lake of Isenstar and all of this shall be just another dream." Arya prayed to herself. The call of sleep was upon her and she answered.

Eragon felt something so soft that it felt like a pillow, but yet it was firm and muscular. As he opened his eyes, he could feel the soft movements of a horse's stomach slightly going up and down as it breathed in rhythm while it still was asleep under his head. He wiped the drowsiness from his eyes and took another look. It was true, as the memory came back to him. He had been sleeping close to a perfectly white horse with a long silver mane and a horn on its head. A unicorn as it called itself. He stood up and began to stretch his muscles.

Still seeing that he was in the clearing where he, his companions, and his beloved Saphira had made camp at only a few days earlier. Eragon shivered at just the thought of Saphira. He was alone, she could be anywhere by now. Just as he was about to sit back down, an unexpected and gut wrenching pain hit chest, it felt as if someone had stabbed his heart with a knife and was now working the blade down to his stomach. His muscles cramped and his leg muscles faltered and he fell over with gritted teeth, the pain was excruciating, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. It caused his muscles to constantly pulse and tighten to painful, lingering cramps that would not cease to loosen. His pain lasted for several minutes, continually sending agony to his to brain every time he tried to move. The only thing he could do was lie there on the ground and wait, with firmly shut eyes, for his body to relax so he could finally stand up.

Slowly the pain subsided, starting from his lower abdomen and rose back to his chest, he could feel his muscles relax once again, with every second that went by, Eragon could feel his muscles return to their resting state; He stood and winced as he put his weight on his legs. They were sore and shaky from his cramps. Eragon brought his hands up to his face to where he could see them and winced at them. "What was that? What is happening to me?" Eragon pondered to himself.

"_You are experiencing the slow death to someone that is bonded you." _A soft female's voice said to him through his thoughts.

Eragon almost yelped and jumped around looking for the being of the voice. He turned and saw that the mustang was awake and stretching herself. Then another wave of memories came back, about the mare that was known as Ashira.

"_Huh, what did you say Ashira__?__" _He asked her.

"_Are you mentally connected to Saphira?" _Ashira questioned him.

"_Aye, but why do you ask?"_

"_I only asked because, I have seen that when dragon and a rider are bonded to each other, if the rider were to die, the dragon would also die. If one felt pain, then both suffer the same fate." _She wisely said to him.

"_Are you trying to say that Saphira could be in danger or is slowly dying?" _Eragon asked.

"_Exactly, Saphira must be in trouble. The pains that you are having are a clear sign that something is not as it should be when it comes to your mate and if they continue, you will also die with her." _Ashira answered.

"_Then I have to get to her…but how, I don't even know where she could be!"_ Eragon winced and fraught, Saphira could have been anywhere, and only living in Carvahall for a short period of time did not give him an advantage when it came to making decisions about good directions to the paths that would lead him to the one he loved dearly.

"_Eragon, you are bonded to Saphira, correct. Then both of you can sense the others being even from far distances away. Close your eyes and try to focus all of your thoughts on Saphira's mind. In doing this you will be able to find her more easily." _Ashira said to him.

Eragon understood what Ashira was saying, why was he have so blind and did not see that their bond would allow them to still feel each other's minds and emotions even from far distances. Eragon nodded his head.

"_I will try and find her."_

The young rider closed his eyes and focused on the task at hand. He spread his mind out all over the place, searching in every direction for that very unique mind that was his Saphira. He concentrated and felt the tugs and pulls of other minds throughout the forest from animals that often seemed to be unintelligent, but never did he feel the one conscience that he was searching for.

"It's no use, I can't find her." Eragon sighed.

"_Try more diligently; we cannot waist precious moments just standing around, your mate is in grave danger!" _Ashira commanded.

All of this seemed pointless, Saphira was out there somewhere, being hurt and all Eragon could do was try and find the link that connected him to her. He clenched his hands into fists. They were wasting time, but he trusted the mare with her wisdom. She had seen many things that he could only dream of seeing, things that where brutal and sickening, there were probably many miracles that she had probably also laid witness to.

Eragon shut his eyes once again, though this time he threw his mind out farther than he ever knew he could, the further he went his head began to ache and sweat began to drop from forehead as he pushed his mentality to its complete limits. Even after that, Eragon continued to force his conscience further at, his breaths became strained and his head began to fog with dizziness, his legs became weak and his feet became wobbly, but he fought his urges to fall. The young rider's efforts seemed to be rewarded, for just as the force of his mind reached its breaking point, Eragon felt… something. It sent a chill down his spine and hurt his heart, the mind was cold and depressed, it was hurting and mourning over the loss of something…or someone. He could feel all of the emotions that were clung to a name that it continued to repeat over and over.

Then Eragon strained his mental thoughts to catch what the other mind was saying.

"…Eragon...Eragon…"

He could not take the pressure of having his mind wrenched so far out. As soon as Eragon began to pull away, back into his own mind, he was suddenly whiplashed back to his self with a great force, causing him to momentarily lose his balance and his knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

Ashira had been watching everything, from the moment Eragon seemed to really focus with all of his strength. She really paid attention to his thought process when he furrowed his brow, obviously in a look of intense concentration. She could quickly tell that he must have found something, because his eyes were shut tight with an ardent expression, small droplets of sweat trickled down his forehead. It was definitely a surprise too her, for not after a few minutes of this; Eragon was abruptly knocked to the ground by some sort of intense force. It did not take her mere seconds to sprint over to him and began to try and look over his form, checking for any signs of bruising, bleeding, or maybe even a broken bone.

As soon as he began to stir, Ashira immediately backed away to give him some breathing space. Eragon sat up slowly and took in deep breaths and tried gathering his being. Continuing to take in deep breaths, Eragon began to try and stand only to feel weak again. But as he was about to fall, Ashira came close to him and he cast his arm around her back for support. They remained this way, with Eragon leaning on Ashira for a brace in silence. After a few more moments of just being his person to lean on, Ashira needed to know what Eragon had felt, it was still important that they find his mate and bring her back into her mate's safe grasp before it was too late for their other companions to realize that they had lost them both to a horrible death.

This was one of costs of being bonded to a dragon, or in Eragon's case, Saphira. They were connected through one of the most powerful bonds that were rare enough for only a rider and their dragon to experience. This was a bond that could lead to a lot of different of paths, but with those choices, there were also debts that would have to be paid. And in this situation, the end result would destroy and bring down the only two that were chosen to release the land from the terrible clutches of the evil king. To be constantly put at a risk of causing death to one or both beings. Many would say that this was a curse, but only the faithful would grasp their bonds and take it to the absolute limits of its power, growing closer to each other, gaining new insights into their partner's thoughts, reactions, and emotions. Maybe even, in Eragon's and Saphira's case, find a love that was blind and blocked away from no one else but the own individual or openly express their love for each other and become even stronger than the riders that did not have the kind of love that Eragon and Saphira had for each other. It was love that made them both stronger, stronger than any of the riders or dragons before their time.

"_Eragon, what did you see or feel?" _Ashira asked him.

"_I…I found her, Saphira. She was in pain…over my death. It strained my heart to feel all of her sadness, if it was not far already straining my mind to its brink, I would have wrapped her in my love and tried to reconcile with her, but I couldn't, I could only __feel__, what she was feeling. And now it hurts even worse to know that she thinks that I am no longer alive and feel her slip away, it gave me chills." _Eragon's shoulders drooped and he lowered his head as he felt like breaking down and weeping for all eternity, for knowing that he had put the one that he loved most through this pain that he had felt through their connection.

No! Eragon brought his head back up, a stern and determined look on his face. He tightened his hands into fists, no; he would not let her feel this way, not now and not ever again. He would find her and wrap her in his arms and bring her close to him, no longer would he allow her to feel sadness or pain. This would be stopped and as long as he lived, he would strive to make sure that every last second of being with her was spent making her happier than anyone could ever hope to do. If there were ever tears, they would tears of joy, no more pain, no more sorrow, it ended now!

"Ashira, we have to go! Saphira needs me, she needs to feel that I love her and know that this will never happen again as long as I am alive and breathing, she will never feel this again!" Eragon pronounced and promised out loud.

As if this was what she had wanted to hear, Ashira lifted up on her hind legs and neighed majestically, this seemed to add to the fuel both of their determination. Ashira lowered her-self back down to ground and then bowed her head to Eragon.

"_It would honor me if you allowed me to bring you to your beloved. I am faster than any mere horse and can promise that you will be at her side very soon."_

"_I am honored." _Eragon bowed to her as well.

Wasting no more time than they already had, Eragon quickly made his way over to Ashira, she lowered her-self just for Eragon to completely slide his leg over her back, when he was positioned correctly, Ashira stood up. Again, Eragon made the necessary corrections that she had told him to do. There was one question that remained after they were fully prepared to leave this area behind them.

"_In which direction did you feel her presence?" _Ashira asked.

From atop of her back, Eragon pointed north-west.

"_I felt her mind towards the north-west." _He told her.

"That leads to Du Weldenvarden." Ashira thought to herself, it was the forest home to the Elves, and by the law that she had placed, it was forbidden for any unicorn to venture into that territory. She could only take him as far as the edge of the forest. Even she could not enter that domain, Ashira would consider herself a betrayer and a hypocrite for entering herself.

"_Then let us not waste a moment more, your mate needs you." _She said to him.

Ashira again jumped on to her hind legs and once again let out a neigh. Eragon had had a death grip on her reigns and he clutched his legs to her sides preventing him from falling off. As soon as her hooves touched the soils, Ashira gave Eragon the instruction to hold on to her reigns tightly as she began to trot at a slow pace, slowly building into a jog, and then finally into her full speed gallop. Eragon's vision began to blur, from just looking straight ahead. Everything, from the tall trees, to the ground below Ashira's hooves, began to mesh together; the forest just seemed to fade away into nothing, but hazy colors of brown, green, and yellow.

Not only was his vision blurred, but his sense touch began to increase, the wind was rushing all around him, it rushed through his blondish-brown hair. His eardrums were constantly filled with whirl of the wind that bounced off him as he passed on; making it seem that at any moment they could break and render him deaf, Eragon ignored this. It was exhilarating to be traveling at these speeds; Eragon could feel his own heart pound in his chest. Adrenaline was being pumped through his being, this moment. For this one moment, he was free, Eragon could not contain himself anymore and let out an excited yip and holler.

Things just seemed to stand still or go by in slow motion, through Ashira's eyes; galloping at these speeds was normal for her. She had done this many times in the past, though it never surprised her that she could travel so quickly. She was a natural galloper, her father and mother had both trained and guided her in the ways to break through the limitations of sound barrier, at these speeds, traveling had never been more simpler. With her enhanced speed, she could evade any enemy, jump over the largest canyons, and climb over hills with extreme ease. But for the fear of hurting her companion, Ashira maintained an acceleration that would not shatter the barrier and take her to the next level. Though every unicorn was taught of the ways, exceeding their limits of swiftness was never done with a rider, dragon or horse; there were too many possibilities of what could happen if she tapped into her true pace of acceleration.

With not breaking through, Ashira could still slightly hear Eragon yips and hollers. This prompted her to try and pass through. Quickly reasoning that nothing would come to harm him, she began to increase her already quickly moving hooves and took them to their limits, angling her head and body forward, she could feel it, as the invisible glass around her broke and she was thrust forward, completely making everything around her seem to completely move in slow motion. Eragon felt it to, just as he expressed his glee of the mustang's speeds, she had surprised him even more when he felt this thin barrier like object break around him. Suddenly everything was clear, Eragon could see all that was passing by, everything was as if it were standing still or moving at a completely slow pace. Feeling this was like nothing that he had ever experienced before. He looked down at the amazing mare that was showing him this exhilarating feeling, Ashira moved her head so her right eye could see Eragon. He had a big smile on face; she could only smile back and nodded her head. Eragon nodded his head in agreement, this was truly amazing.

He brought his head up to face head, Ashira did the same. His face changed from one of amazement and back to one that was determined to reclaim what he had lost. There ahead of them stood the edge of a new forest, the forest Du Weldenvarden. Even though he was not focusing all of mind, Eragon could feel Saphira's own conscience becoming stronger, yet weaker as he and the mare continued to grow closer.

"Hang on Saphira…I am on way." Eragon mouthed the words.

As the forest began to grow closer, Ashira slowed eased out of her accelerations and soon came into a brisk trot. Just at the edge of the enormous tree lines, was where Ashira came to a complete stop and Eragon dismounted off of her. With a new energy restored, he took brisk paces forward, endeavor as he fuel, he continued on. But right as he got first few gigantic trees, Eragon suddenly did not feel Ashira presence near him. He looked over his shoulder to see that she had not moved. He looked back in-front of him and sighed. Eragon turned and jogged back to unicorn.

"Hey Ashira, are you not coming." Eragon asked as he came up to her.

"_Um… No, I have brought you as far as I can go, I will wait here your return. You can bring Saphira out here to me when she is ready."_

Eragon could feel the fear and tenseness in her voice. Ashira was frightened of the forest…or maybe of what was inside. Eragon softened his endeavored look and showed one of understanding her fear. He slowly brought his hand up to snout to pet and ease her weariness. She accepted his advance and allowed him to comfort her.

"Ashira, it's ok to be scared. I am scared to. The one that I love more the life is in there, she is in there alone, hurt and lost, and I must scour every last area to find her. I am not sure of what will happen, but I do know this, you have me to protect you from anything that could bring you harm. You're my friend, no matter who lashes out whether it is Brom, Arya, or the other Saphira. I will guard you from harm. You have my word as a friend and ally."

Ashira neigh softly at his words.

"_You are too kind Eragon, thank you. Let's go…together and conquer both of our fears. No matter what happens, I will not be fear anymore."_

With this said, Eragon could feel the mare's fears slip down to almost nothing and with that he set back on the trees in front them and together they ventured inside.

When completely inside, Eragon began to cast his mind out, making it easier to find the one that he was seeking, it only took a brief moment before he could feel Saphira's lingering heart nearby. He cut into a dead sprint, not wasting any more time; Eragon was now following his heart. No longer did he need to use his mind. His heart was feeling everything that Saphira was feeling. Though it hurt even worse than the pain that he had experienced earlier, this fueled his fire even more to continue on. Becoming his only sense, Eragon succumbed to his heart and put everything he had into his sprint. It seemed that his efforts were rewarded, for not far from where he was, there she lied, curled up on cold forest floor, hurting. This ended now.

He focused on her form and again summoning the will to sprint to her, Eragon ran past his other traveling companions that where still sleeping soundly. Seemingly floating in the air, Eragon reached Saphira's motionless form. He reached down slowly, ever so slowly, and simply tapped her arm. There was no response. Next, Eragon sat her up, bringing her into his arms, with his left arm supporting her upper back and his right hand gently supporting her head. He looked at her face, it was pale, with little droplets of salt from where her tears had condensed and evaporated. Her cheeks were flushed, whiter than the finest silks, her eyes where just barely open, emotionless and hazy. Her hair was dull; no longer did it shine like it always had.

Seeing her like this pained him, to see the one you love most all, lying in the dirt and just waiting for the life to slip away from their grasp. It hurt, but maybe there was still hope. Maybe she was not gone…not yet. Eragon felt for right arm, the one contained her mark as a rider and chosen one to become the mighty dragon race. He felt her wrist for a pulse, when he felt a slight beating, some of the stress was relieved. She was alive, but barely. His heart ached, it was literally tearing his insides apart just sitting here, seeing his beloved slowly slip from his grasp. Eragon knew that he was the cause of this, for being selfish and trying to reclaim his past memories, he had put Saphira hell. At this point Eragon could not hold back his cries anymore. He let his tears flow freely, and as they dropped Eragon brought Saphira head to his own. She was cold, deathly cold.

Eragon could not forgive himself for what he had done; he had done something that was unforgivable, to him at least. An idea came to Eragon, this lifted his spirits a little, and this gave him hope. The idea that came to him was his last shot at bringing her back. Still keeping his forehead in touch with her's, Eragon closed his eyes and began to cross through the mental link that connected him to his beloved. As he came into contact with her mind, another round of excruciating pains hit his chest with full force. Eragon's muscles tightened and knotted up, the gut wrenching feeling of having something torn from his stomach returned. Eragon gritted his teeth at the pain; he had to be strong, strong for both him and Saphira. Eragon continued to connect their minds and continued with his plan. Not saying any words, for there were none that came to mind, Eragon engulfed Saphira's cold and almost lifeless mind with all the love that he had for her. Showing and giving her everything that he had, not holding back, giving her his plethora of thoughts and feelings, that he had ever thought or felt that involved her.

At first, her mind just seemed to linger, ever becoming weaker. This only made Eragon break to his limits, and right at the edge of what could have said as the point of no return, something changed. Eragon could feel it from within her mind; this change was growing, and as it become more defined with each passing second. He finally recognized what it was. It was love. Full of warmth and tenderness, like a wildfire in a dry grass plain, it grew and grew and soon it enveloped Eragon's own mental state with a matching or even more emotions of her love for him. And just like that, Eragon was over-filled with Saphira's heart, every time they had looked at each other and blushed, every time they drew close, and every time that were about to full fill her greatest desire, of this point, all was shown to him. Both of their hearts melded together forming one for this one moment. It was almost overbearing for both of them to handle.

A voice entered Eragon's mind, so soft it was.

"_Eragon…my love, please return to world, there is something that I have wanted to give you for a while now. My heart…completely."_

It was her voice, Saphira. She was alive and had returned. Returned to him. The connection faded, only leaving a small amount of his conscience, still connected with Saphira's own mind. Eragon returned to his body and opened his eyes. When he opened them and they were completely caught off guard. For those beautiful, amazing sapphire jewels were right in front of his own brown eyes. Eragon could feel the happiness and joy radiate off her being, and she the same with him. So close they were, both could feel the others heat. Their hearts quickened, in an anticipation for what was about to happen. Saphira was the first to speak, for this one moment before she completed her goal.

"Hi…" She whispered to him, soft and tenderly.

"Hi…"Eragon whispered back, his heart completely racing.

"Eragon!" Saphira yelped with joy and tackled him to ground in an embrace!

As his head suddenly made contact with the ground, the sensation of pain never came, instead a sense of joy and passion took its place as his lips met hers, for the very first time. They were just as he had imagined them, soft and tender, just like her voice. He let everything go, wanting to experience this tender filled moment to the fullest. His lips were warm and strong, just as she had hoped they would be. Never letting up, Saphira smirked inwardly as she began to open her mouth to allow her tongue to swipe across his lips, asking for access inside his own mouth. Getting the message loud and clear, Eragon eagerly opened his mouth and gave the entrance that Saphira so desired. The kiss became intense and passionate as they explored each other's mouths, tasting each other, firmly burning that taste into their consciences. Never wanting to stop, but the need for air was becoming a necessity.

Eragon and Saphira broke away from each other, their hearts still beating quickly and their breathing, long and heavy. As his sense of his own self came back to him, Eragon realized that Saphira was laying on top him, still starring down at him, she was breathing heavily just as he was. Her sapphire eyes never left connection from his eyes. A new blush came to his face and he needed to remove her from his person before something else happened.

"Um…Saphira…can you please get off of me." Eragon said sheepishly, still out of breath from their intense moment.

Suddenly Saphira's face also darkened with a new reddish blush as she realized what he was saying. She was lying on his frame, now just as embarrassed as he was she slowly got of him, but still remained close.

"I'm sorry Eragon. I did not mean to put you into an uncomfortable position." Saphira said just as sheepishly.

Eragon got up as well and brushed himself off; he accepted her words with a nod of his. For a moment they just stood there, looking at each other, taking in each other's forms. Eragon studied Saphira keenly, she was getting all of the color back in her cheeks and her hair was returning to its normal shiny blond color that he liked. She was different now, fully in love, with him. He was just as head over heels for her as well. As another few minutes passed with silence, Eragon remembered his father's words, and smiled. This moment seemed to the right moment to ask her the question that he hoped she would accept. He turned and fully faced her, taking her hands in his own, grasping lightly on her little fingers, their 'gedwey ignasia's 'glowed that light blue that always seemed to follow when they drew close to each.

"Saphira…there is something that I have been meaning to ask you." He spoke softly.

"What is it Eragon?" Saphira asked in question, she had already given him all that she could give, what else was there to give.

"We have known each other for only a few months…but yet within these few months, they have seemed to be an eternity all their own. Now as I stand here…with you. I am falling…falling for you more and more. With each passing day, my love for you grows tenfold. But yet, there is still something that is missing."

Saphira took up a really confused look, he was saying that he loved her, and yet it was not enough. This hurt her, what else could she do or give that would fill that gap that he felt.

"Whatever it is Eragon, I will do my best to fill this hole that you have." Saphira promised to him.

Eragon smiled at her words, it strengthened him, to know that she was willing to go the distance to fill his heart with her love. It was time. Never leaving her hands, his smiling growing bigger every second, Eragon slowly dropped his left leg down to ground and kept his right knee up to help support his weight. Saphira suddenly knew what he was doing and brought her left up to her mouth, trying hold back a gasp.

"E…Era…Eragon…"

"Saphira, I can't spend another moment without you by my side. I promise you that I will never let what happened today go. I will never stop panning for your happiness. Through the most horrible of battle that we will face, through the coldest of rains that we go through, through thick and thin, I will protect you. I will love you…"

With his marked right hand that was grasping Saphira marked hand, slowly Eragon unclenched from her and pushed hand to hers opening them, lining their fingers up with their palms touching. Both of their marks where shining brightly, the colors intermingling.

"I cannot give you a ring, but with marks of rider that have been bestowed upon us, I believe that a ring would not be as meaningful as our marks are to us. They connect us to a bond that travels far beyond any individual. So in saying all this, I, Eragon, ask you, Saphira, will you marry me."

Saphira was now in tears, tears of joy. She eagerly nodded her head.

"Yes! Of course I will marry you, Eragon."

Eragon stood and brought Saphira close to him once again. Their lips were connected, sealing their decisions with another passion filled kiss. As they once again broke away for air, Eragon pulled Saphira close, she laid her head on his strong chest. Saphira savored every moment that she was with him.

What now awaited them, they would face…together…as husband and wife. And soon to be…Mates.


End file.
